


Intimate Comfort

by ZekkKiray



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Lactation, Smut, bit of angst, now lactose-free chapter versions too, slightly aged up characters, they're about sixteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekkKiray/pseuds/ZekkKiray
Summary: During their journey through Xadia, Callum falls deathly ill. Rayla seeks out a village of elves who could help and is forced to come to terms with her feelings for a certain human boy...I've added versions of Chapter 2 and 3 without lactation, instead it is replaced with something smutty but more normal :-)
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 191





	1. Illness

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, a new story in the world of The Dragon Prince, featuring Rayla, Callum and Zim, not to mention a whole lot of smut. Not in the first chapter, though, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway.
> 
> For anyone who has missed it in the tags: This fic features lactation and breastfeeding, as a slight kink, too. So anyone who's squicked out by that, you're welcome to read that fic anyway, but I want you to keep that in mind.
> 
> Disclaimer: Dragon Prince, Lord of the Rings, Princess and the Frog, the Latin language and anything Martin Gaye has sung isn't mine
> 
> Dr. Facilier, you got something to say?
> 
> -You're in my world now, not your world.  
And I got friends on the other side.
> 
> Uh, okay... So, for everyone who hasn't left yet: Have fun!

At first she thought her friend sweating so profusely was a sign of his anxiety, with being so deep in enemy territory, carrying the only hope for peace between their lands and whatnot. But when Callum soon started to become weak and delirious, too, Rayla knew that something was gravely wrong.

Unbeknownst to her, however, the body of the prince fought a loosing battle against a perfidious illness for a few days now.

With what little knowledge she had about healing and their scarce supplies she managed to stabilize his condition at least somewhat, but he needed real help, and quickly.

Thankfully, she knew by the way the stars were aligned for the last nights, they were now in the domain of a populace of forest elves who had been generally well-disposed towards all living things and famous for their prowess in the art of healing.

So she had slung one of his arms over her shoulders and one of hers under his armpits and like that they carried on through the forest, though she had to drag him with her more than she lead him.

"Rayla, I- I want to rest. Please, Rayla, I can't... go on any more. Please... Rest..."

Callum had pleaded with her for the last hours, and only the fact that they would loose valuable time, not to mention that she wasn’t even sure if she would be able to get him walking again, kept her pushing him on, no matter how much it broke her heart.

But now he didn’t even have the strength for that, and his pained grunts were like icy daggers into her heart.

Then, finally, she saw the archway of their goal, one of the biggest villages of the elves she sought.

"Look, Callum, we've arrived! Please, hold onto it a bit longer, help is near!"

But Callums body had reached its breaking point. His knees gave out and he collapsed, unconscious before he even hit the ground.

Rayla went to her knees, not wanting to be dragged down by him, but not willing to let him simply fall either.

"Nae! Please, Callum, wake up! Not now, we're sae close!" She shook him harshly, but to no avail.

Rayla's own exhaustion caught up with her and she allowed herself to sob uncontrollably for a few moments.

Then she steeled herself again and lifted Callum's lifeless form bridal-style. "A always thought it would be ye tae carry me over the threshold..." she joked with teary eyes to no one in particular as she made her way up the walkway to one of the big plateaus that acted as village squares.

It was grown rather than built as almost all of the settlement was, as the mages of the forest elves had mastered to bend the growth of plants to their will.

The village itself was looked less a settlement than a piece of art, one that had tended to amaze Rayla every time she had visited it, but now she paid the beauty no mind.

She finally reached the square, stumbling into its middle.

"Please! Help!" she cried.

The shocked elves around her took hurried steps towards her, but when they noticed Callum's distinctively human features, his disguise fallen of his weak body long ago, they became hesitant and started murmuring among themselves.

One particularly tall elf stepped forward, his platinum blonde hair, long and straight, sparkled coldly in the hot midday sun.

"No help for you, _firen merethril_!" he sneered at her.

Rayla's heart sank. _Firen merethril__. Friend of humans_. Though the word merethril insinuated rather crudely a more immoral relationship.

"Let him die. It will be an improvement to his race as well as to ours. But see to it that he leaves beforehand so that his body doesn't desecrate this holy place!"

Distraught, the moonshadow elf sunk to her knees.

"Holy!" she cried, tears of desperation and anger streaming down her cheeks. "Is that it? Has the hatred for all things human finally reached the sacred halls of King Elnaril Wynceran? Has it blinded the Emerald Lands sae much that they dunnae care any more for the plight of the living?"

A murmur went through the crowd, but one of agreement or objection to her words, she could not say.

Too late she realised that the commotion was less of a reaction to her outburst than the arrival of a small group of elves.

They wore long, white dresses, all adorned with an elaborate symbol of Rilli Fane, their main deity, and cloaks the colour of glowing emerald billowed behind them. The outfit of the tall woman at the helm of the procession, however, was significantly simpler. Her ornate staff, its tip carved into the same intricate symbol as on their chests, seemed to broadcast a certain position of power though, because the people bowed in reverence to her. She took a few steps toward the middle of the square while her entourage stayed back.

"Ira here does _not_ speak for the Children of the Forest!"

Though she appeared to answer Rayla's accusation, it was clear that her words were meant for the multitude of onlookers as well, if not even more so.

The woman, middle-aged by elven standards, shot the elf in question a sharp glance. "He _certainly_ does not speak for the Servants of Fane!"

She knelt down in front of Rayla and stroke Callum's cheek. "Give him to me, little one, as he lacks life and balance." She gestured and two men stepped up to her side. They weaved a complex pattern with their hands and vines extended out of their palms which wrapped themselves tenderly around Callum's frame, stabilizing him before carefully lifting him up.

Relief washed over Rayla as she heard the traditional incantation of the master healer and allowed her friend to be taken from her. "Thank ye." she whispered weakly.

"At first he started sweating," Rayla explained to the healer. To her surprise and immense hope, First Servant Vestele had taken it upon herself to take care of Callum. The prince laid currently in one of the healing rooms on a rune-covered table, surrounded by a dozen elves. Only three, Vestele and two of her colleagues, however, actually inspected his naked form, only a thin cloth across his middle protecting his modesty. The others were seemingly students the master had called to observe and learn.

Though Rayla didn't like Callum to be treated as a guinea pig, she wasn't exactly in a position to protest. Her eyes never left the small _cuilsarn_ stone sitting on his chest used to, as far as she understood it, monitor his life force, which flickered alarmingly.

"He started sweating and developed a fever a few days ago, then he grew weaker and weaker until he fainted about an hour ago."

"I see," Vestele said, opening his eyelids to inspect his irises. "Did you attempt anything to relief his symptoms?"

"A used Hyanthusroot tae lessen his fever. It dinnae work very well." the young elf answered dejectedly.

"Of course not," the healer murmured absently. She straightened herself and looked at the crowd. "My diagnosis so far: Shadowfever." She looked at her colleagues. "Do you want to add something, Healer Aluir?"

"No, First Servant. The diagnosis is sound. The fact that the sweating came before the fever, the weakening of his body, finally the loss of consciousness, all symptoms point to Shadowfever. Healer Argon?"

"I agree. Elf Rayla told us that they visited a market shortly before his symptoms started. Without a doubt, one or two visitors carried the pathogen and he contracted it from them. That he developed the symptoms so quickly can be explained by his human physiology."

"But Shadowfever is a harmless illness," Rayla spoke up. "A got it myself as a child and A can't remember it to be sae violent. Sure, A slept more often and longer than normal, but A dinnae become unconscious."

"Yes, a good point. Perhaps one of the pupils wants to answer to that aspect. Yes, student second class Tharuel?"

"The healing process of Shadowfever is supposed to be linked to our primal. Obviously, there is no elf without a Primal to proof that theory, but it is well reported that elves with a stronger connection to their Primal Source overcome it quicker than those with weaker ones."

"Excellent. The student is right. Shadowfever is, though stressful, rather harmless to us because our inherent magic protects and ultimately heals us. Given the condition of the human, it's safe to assume that for his kind it's quite deadly."

"Nae!" Rayla cried desperately. "Ye have tae do something!"

Vestele looked at her with sad, tired eyes, the look of a person who had lived through this situation too many times to count. "I fear not, my child. I am only able to lessen his pain. As far as we know, our Primal Source is essential to the healing process. A human without it..." She didn't have to finish the sentence.

"But... but he has a Primal!"

"The abomination the humans call fittingly ‘dark magic’ is no Primal!" Healer Argon spat.

"Nae!" the young elf pleaded, "Ye have tae understand! He has a real Primal Source, he connected tae the Sky arcanum!"

"It is impossible!" interjected one of the students.

"It is not!" countered another. "The Archmage Aaravos argued once that all living thing must be connected to at least one Primal-"

"Please, Aaravos was a dreamer and half insane. Look what he brought us with his-"

"Silence." Though Vestele did not raise her voice, the room went quiet before the last consonant had left her lips.

She turned to Rayla, focusing at her curiously and intensely. "Are you sure? Did you see how it happened?"

"Not exactly, no. He was unconscious for a few days when he grew sick after... anyway, he stopped breathing for a few moments before finally waking up. And then he drew an Aspiro Rune and... cast it."

"A nexus meditation..." the student who argued earlier for the human race whispered, awestruck.

"Are you stupid?" his adversary hissed. "He almost died. Also, no human could possibly-"

Vestele shot the bickering pair a quick glance and they shut up once again.

"Whether or not what you said is true, we can't risk it not being so. If it is, his chances have increased dramatically. To survive, of course." She listed a couple of ingredients, that were hastily brought to her, which she expertly mixed in a small pot above a fire on a workbench. While she was busy, Vestele also gave orders to rub various salves on different parts of Callum's body, all of which were acted upon immediately and without question.

"These are multiple ways for enhancing ones Primal for a short time," she explained to Rayla, who stood anxiously beside the elder healer as she fed her friend the concoction. "Normally, they do more damage than good in the long run and shouldn't be combined, but with one application he should be fine. Also, beggars can't be choosers, right?" She leaned back, her expression a mix of satisfaction and worry as the _cuilsarn_ now pulsed strongly. "Coupled with a mild regeneration potion, it should give his Primal Source enough boost to conquer the fever and repair the damage it has caused already. Though my estimation is that it will be a few more days until he wakes up, let alone do something substantial." She turned to her colleagues. "Let a place be readied for him to rest, an apartment without any other inhabitants. Oh, and it should be a bit secluded, given the, ahem, unusual nature of our patient. One of the units of our High Garden should be enough."

She gave Rayla a wink. “They're some of the most beautiful we have available and the view over the forest from there is fantastic. A calming environment is one of the most important secondary factors to healing." Vestele gave the unconscious boy a look. "As is the determination to fight."

Rayla sat opposite the couch Callum was sleeping on, staring at the weak control rune on his forehead that let him relief himself on his own in private at least, if nothing else.

Three days had passed without any visible proof of improvement, though the healers who kept visiting them at regular intervals claimed his constitution was developing quite nicely. Only if she could believe it. Her heart clenched as she thought once more about him taken from her before she could tell him-

A knock on the doorway to their bedroom startled her from her musings.

The young elf looked up to see Vestele standing there. The healer had not shown herself since the initial treatment, so this was quite a surprise.

"How is my most intriguing patient so far?" the Servant of Fane smiled as she approached them.

"Unimproved."

Vestele placed a cuilsarn on his chest. The light was dimmed, but steady. “Oh, I don’t think so, child, he’s getting better with every day.”

“Then why hasn’t he awoken yet?” Rayla exclaimed, frustrated.

“You must understand, his body has to recuperate from a potentially deadly illness. The fact that he still isn’t able to stomach much food also hinders his recovery.” She looked at the crestfallen moonshadow elf. “Why are you so hung up on him anyway? As soon as he is healthy enough, we will send him back to the lands of the humans, where he will live a peaceful life until he joins one of their armies to fight against us, possibly killing many and dying nonetheless. A sad irony, isn’t it?”

“Send him back?” Rayla yelled. “Ye can’t do that!”

“Why not? He’s a human. He doesn’t belong here, even you have to know that.”

“But A need him. We have tae travel further-” Rayla clamped her mouth shut, but it was to late.

The healer looked at her pitifully. “So? And why would you want to venture with him even deeper into our lands? Do you have feelings for him? Do you have dreams of running with him to the edge of the civilized regions, far away from the hatred and warmongering?” She sighed. “Even though I can’t blame you, it is not within my right to allow that. He has to go back home.”

The young assassin took a deep breath and came to a decision. Healer Vestele had saved Callum’s life, perhaps against the wish of her people, if there was anyone she could risk to trust, it was her.

She stood up and walked over to the spacious bag, carefully tipping it over. “It’s okay, ye can come out now,” she cooed.

And with a tentative chirp, Azymondias, the last dragon prince, tumbled out. Rayla took him into her arms, nuzzling his soft mane to calm him down.

“His name is Zim.” she explained. “He’s the believed dead son of Avizandum. We want tae return him tae his mother to prevent the coming war. Please dornt let them take Callum away.”

Whatever Vestele had expected, that was certainly not it. Shocked, she clasped her hands over her mouth. Then, warily, she walked over to them.

“Oh my, you’re a cute little one, aren’t you?” she smiled while she started to pet the happily chittering dragon. She looked Rayla gravely in the eyes. “Listen carefully. I will do what ever I can for you. I’ll see to it that from now on only my most trusted healers will visit you. But don’t reveal this to them lightly, hide it to your best efforts, trust them only if and as far as necessary and absolutely _don’t_ trust anyone else. Do you understand?” Rayla could only nod, shocked by the seriousness in the other woman’s voice. “There are people, not only humans, but elves and even dragons, too, who want this war. The hatred of what the humans did runs deep, poisoning their hearts and greed blinds them to the prospect of peace. They still hesitate to strike the match that will ignite it themselves, but once they learn that the prince lives, they will go to any lengths necessary to get rid of him and the last chance for peace with him.”

Rayla gulped dryly and Zim snuggled closer into her shoulder. “I’ll be careful.”

“I hope so. Now excuse me, I have to make arrangements."

"The prince lives,” the healer murmured as she left, “This changes everything. The boy has to recover more quickly, I need to talk to...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few explanations and thanks:  
Rilli Fane: Tolkien elvish god of nature, Rillifane  
Firen merethril: Tolkien elvish, Firen - human and merethril - friend, but Ira basically called Rayla a humanfucker  
Ira: latin, rage, ire, I thought it a fitting name for a human-phobic elf  
Cuilsarn: Tolkien elvish, cuil - life and sarn - stone  
all other names come from my imagination or the elven name generator https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/elf_names.php  
So thanks to them and J.R.R. Tolkien :-)  
  
So, I hope you enjoyed reading this first chapter despite its lack of smut. Don't worry, the smut will start in Chapter 2.  
As always, please leave a Kudos if you liked it, or even better, leave a review if you liked it or didn't, because either way I will draw inspiration from it.  
Have a nice day, ladies and gents! :-)


	2. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, this chapter is full of delicious smut and fluff. Careful, lactation and breastfeeding ahead...

It had been Rayla’s wish that during the day Callum should lay on the couch during the day, to give his situation a bit of normalcy, and the healers saw no reason to object.

Giving his weak mind too much control over his equally weakened body apparently would be too taxing for both, so twice a day two healers would come over to take Callum to the bathroom to wash him and to work with light exercises of his limbs against possible muscle atrophy. Rayla was glad that he was cared for so thoroughly, aside from the fact that she wasn’t allowed to be at his side in those instances. At least when the healers were men. Much to her chagrin, however, quite a few times in her opinion rather beautiful young women tended to his needs and the moment those had finally to leave again could never come quickly enough for her. And _all_ of them giggled to each other when they did and Rayla couldn't decide which thought made her angrier: that they laughed at Callum's expense, that they found his body lacking in their opinion, or the opposite, that they had seen something that they _really_ liked.

The next morning, Callum had already been washed -_by men, thank god_-, someone knocked at the door just as Rayla wanted to sit down to enjoy her breakfast, as much as she could under the circumstances, anyway.

She shooed Zim into the bedroom and closed it gently before answering.

"I hope you have a wonderful morning, I-"

Rayla slammed the door shut as soon as she had opened it.

_Okay, relax. _ _Y_ _e_ _ open that door again and there will no buxom beauty dressed as a healer._

"-am appointed to you by First Servant Vestele. Well, rather to your companion. If I may?"

"P- please come in..." Rayla stepped aside. "Why-"

"Oh, I shall ensure a speedier recovery than he's experiencing right now. His name's Callum, right?" The woman walked over to the couch and Rayla noticed that with the way her uniform revealed a generous amount of her large breasts, it looked more like a costume than a real garment.

The elf noticed her staring. "Yes, I think it's a bit silly myself. But what can I say, some people like to inspect the goods before I'm allowed to do my work. Ain't that the truth." She scoffed a little. "As if size has anything to do with it. Well, in a few cases, including mine, it does, I guess. I'm Chisianna, by the way, pleased to meet you." She bowed in greeting and sat down on the couch next to Callum, pulling his head into her lap. "He's a handsome young boy, isn't he?" She remarked, caressing his cheek. "How about we get to work, huh, Callum?"

"What are ye talking- What are ye doing?!" shrieked Rayla as Chisianna plopped the buttons of her blouse open, revealing a large, certainly very comfortable bra that still looked like it could barely contain her massive boobs.

"Hm?" She looked up as she slipped the shoulder straps and cups down, baring two huge, full, teardrop shaped breasts, that looked somehow painfully swollen. The nipples, surrounded by dark brown areolae the size of silver coins, were as big as the last digit of Rayla's fourth finger.

"Oh, I thought it had been already explained to you. You see, since he can't stomach much of the real food, even when mashed or as soup, Vestele reckoned that milk would be more tolerable for him."

"But why- why are ye-" Rayla had heard the words, but her brain refused to do the connection.

"I'm talking about breastmilk of course." She looked down to Callum, still stroking his cheek. "How about we get starting, hm, Sweetie?"

Chisianna shuffled a bit, pulling him a bit closer towards her. She took his head gently in her arm and lifted him up. She grabbed one of her hefty breasts and massaged it a bit. "Oh yeah, I hope you're hungry, because they're ready to burst…" The wet nurse brought his head and her breast together, rubbing the thick nipple across his lips. She pinched her areola a bit and thin streams of milk sprinkled them. Callum's head jerked a bit and his mouth closed around the bud.

"Aaah," sighed Chisianna contently. Callum shifted a bit, sucking almost all of her teat into his mouth. "Oh my, you are an eager one, huh? Don't worry, there's enough to sate you to your heart's content."

She smiled at Rayla. "Please excuse the sweet talk. When you make the bigger part of you living breastfeeding babies, it just comes naturally to you."

"Doesnae it hurt?" asked Rayla; the suction Callum applied to the peak and areola looked rather harsh to her.

"Oh no," Chisianna reassured her. "Actually, it feels pretty good, tingles in the tip and along the milk glands, really. For young mothers, the strong suckling can come as a surprise, but I'm used to it for quite some time now."

As she cradled Callum close to her soft breast, Rayla couldn't help but feel a little insecure. Was she imagining it or was there a faint smile around his lips? Her eyes flickered down to her own chest. She was rather well developed herself for an elf, her ample bosom and shapely butt had been the target of much ridicule from her peers as she developed, and so she had never thought the day would come she would wish for _more_ in that regard. For a moment she pushed that thought back, she wasn't even sure if Callum reciprocated her feelings or what he preferred in a woman, but when one of his hands shot up to grope at the tit he was feeding on, her heart sank.

Nagaya misinterpreted her expression. "Oh, I don't mind," she reassured her. "Honestly, I'm surprised he hasn't done it already. It's a reflex all babies possess. It's quite adorable, really."

"He isn't a baby," mumbled Rayla.

"No, of course not." She looked down at him. "He's quite handsome. You know, for a human. If you can look past the missing horns and the weird ears." The wet nurse faced Rayla. "Sometimes I wonder how that extra finger would feel... and if the rumors are true about their... weapons." She gave her a cheeky wink.

“A- we're not- A wouldn't ken anything about it." the young elf spluttered embarrassedly.

"Oh." Chisianna blushed. "I assumed-"

"Nae!" exclaimed Rayla a bit to hastily.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, the only sound Callum’s rhythmic sucking.

"You care for him," Chisianna remarked while Rayla helped her repositioning Callum so he could feed on her other breast.

"Of course A do!" Rayla plopped annoyed down on the couch opposite of her."He's one of my best friends!"

"But you want more."

"And if sae?"

"Have you told him?"

"Why would A? It's not exactly like we have enough spare time tae sort out our feelings. Not with all the-" she interrupted herself. "Not tae mention, he's not exactly the touchy-feely kind of guy."

"Oh, he's feeling quite touchy right now," Chisianna joked. Seeing Rayla's expression sour, she added, grinning, "Though I know what you mean."

"Men," they sighed simultaneously.

"You know, if you like, you could do it yourself."

"What!?"

"Feeding him. It's actually quite easy, you don't have to be with child to be able to do it. Some couples even do it _recreationall__y_." she smirked.

“Wha- Wha- Nae! Why would A do that!?"

"I don't know. You could get a taste of the closeness you're yearning for. Maybe it will be easier for you to built up enough courage to tell him how you feel once you know what's waiting for you."

"Yeah, only to be crushed even more when it's clear that he doesn't feel the same way." She huffed acerbicly. "Thanks, but nae thanks. Besides, A dornt want to make our friendship weird like this by having him drink from my boobs. It's already difficult enough with both our people wanting to kill the other."

Chisianna shrugged her shoulders. "Suit yourself. But think about that: If mortal danger is such a constant threat to both of you, why wouldn't you want to make the most out of every moment you spend together?"

Rayla had no answer to that and so she fell silent. Subsequently, the pondering elf tried to avoid eye contact with Chisianna, her boobs or Callum for the remainder of the feeding.

Finally, Callum let go of Chisianna's fat nipple, a little burp escaping his throat.

"Wow, he really must have been starved, he ate it all."

She laid him down and dressed herself again.

"I'll come back at noon and in the evening," she told Rayla goodbye.

When she had left, Rayla walked over to Callum's resting place.

"Ye really cannae complain about the care ye’re receiving," she sighed with a wry smile. Following a sudden impulse she kissed him on the forehead before leaving to fetch Zim from his hiding place to play with him for a little while.

Over the course of the rest of this and the entire next day, Rayla tried to ignore Callum's meals as best as she could. She cleaned the rooms even though it was daily done for them, sharpened her blades until the edges were ridiculously thin, sorted her poisons and potions alphabetically and tried every possible hairstyle she was able to without changing the length. She did have conversations with Chisianna regardless, as to not wanting to appear impolite; though she took great effort in avoiding Callum in general as a topic. All in all, she managed to distract herself pretty well from the act – and the tautness in her nipples it gave her.

On the third day of Callum's nursing, around noon, the healers for the washing and the exercises came quite early. Callum had yet to finish his meal, and so the two young women decided to keep them company until he was done. “Shouldn’t be too long, he’s already at the second course,” Chisianna reassured them.

“He’s going to be a strong young man,” one of the newly arrived young women noticed appreciatively.

Chisianna grinned. “You should feel how firm he can grope up here.”

Rayla blushed at the remark and tried even harder to bury herself in a newspaper she had gotten from one of the healers as entertainment because she rather stubbornly refused to leave the house, even though Callum was still in no condition to escape. Little did they know she had two charges instead of one.

The three healers lowered their conversation, but she could sense that their topic was Callum, her and the relationship between them both.

Finally he had finished drinking and the elves took him to the bathroom.

As soon as the door closed, she jumped up and sat beside the nurse.

“A want tae do it,” she stated bluntly.

“Hm?”

“A- A want tae try tae… nurse him.” Unintentionally, all her suppressed emotion broke free. “Yes, A have feelings for him! A love him and Aam too scared tae admit it tae him! A dornt want tae loose him. But with…” she gave the bathroom door a sour look, “With all those girls touching him and talking about him… A want tae be there for him, too!”

Chisianna broke into a wide smile and reached for her purse. “This is actually meant for mothers who produce too little, but I also give it to my apprentices to induce their production.” she explained as she gave her a couple of vials. “Take those three and drink a lot over the day, it takes a couple of hours to kick in. When I’m visiting tonight, we’ll look how your body has reacted to it.”

She stood up and went for the door.

“Thank ye.”

The older woman winked. “I’m sure it will all work out for both of you.”

“Okay, show them to me,” ordered Chisianna after Callum had finished her first breast and she’d laid him down on her lap. “I think he’s sated enough that he can wait a few minutes for the second one.”

“Uh...” Rayla hesitated, not really sure she wanted to bare her chest for the other woman.

The wet nurse smiled clemently. “Come on, I’m a _rea__l_ healer, too, you know? I’m willing to bet you have nothing there I haven’t seen already countless times.”

Reassured, Rayla nodded firmly and began unbuttoning her blouse, revealing a cream-coloured bra. She unclasped it and, still a bit hesitant, let it fall in her lap, revealing her ample bust. Her breasts sat high on her chest, round and firm, with pointy, slightly upturned nipples.

“They’re very lovely, if I’m allowed to say that.”

“They’re so _big,_” Rayla complained.

“Huh, they’re certainly well more than a handful I would say, but not- Ah. Moonshadow tribe, right?” She pointed at Rayla’s markings.

“Yes.”

“I understand. Yeah, I heard of the preferences of the moonshadow elfs in women. ‘Subtle curves like a razor blade’ was the expression if I remember correctly. Don’t worry, dear, _he_ is no moonshadow, I’m sure he’ll find you irresistable. And besides, we have what we have. Why shouldn’t we be proud of that?”

The young elf smiled warily at that.

“No let’s see what we have here.” Chisianna placed her hands at Rayla’s left breast, gently pressing from the armpit down to the nipple.

Rayla blushed and turned her face away as the bud stiffened.

“Don’t be ashamed, it’s a completely normal reaction,” the healer assured her. “How do they feel?”

“A- They feel… kinda tight. Sensitive, too. It’s almost like when they started tae grow in the first place.”

“Do they hurt?”

“A bit...”

The healer seemed to had noticed some apprehension in her voice. “Don’t worry, that’s expected. Your milk glands aren’t used to producing yet and the milk needs space. Your breasts will probably expand a bit and that would be that.”

Rayla poked at it tentatively.

Chisianna massaged it some more until a little milky drop formed at the tip of the nipple. “Mh, you’ve reacted very good to the stimulant. Not enough for now, I think another dose won’t hurt. Tomorrow we’ll see if you’re ready. Also, be sure to eat rich and healthy. Your body will divert a lot of resources into the enrichment of your milk; it would be counterproductive if you let yourself get leached out.”

She moved to give Callum her other breast and Rayla covered herself again, a feeling of giddy anticipation slowly worming itself into her heart.

When Rayla awoke the next morning, her breasts were positively swollen and the pain was more than a minor inconvenience. She didn’t try to relieve them, not wanting to waste the milk, but she longed for the arrival of Chisianna. She smiled at Callum lying next to her, still unconscious. “The things A do for ye dummy,” she whispered affectionately and kissed him softly on the forehead, before lifting him up and carrying him to the couch.

“Okay, I think we should try to give him your milk first. You need the release rather urgently, judging by your expression. Also, he doesn’t drink as much as the first times anymore, so let’s see how much of his thirst you can sate. Don’t worry if he guzzles a fair portion of mine after yours, the amount will increase the more he feeds on you.” Chisianna helped her to place Callum in her lap and showed her how to hold his head the best way on her breast.

“Just dribble a few drops onto his lips, he’ll know what to do from there.”

Rayla did as she was told, her stiff nipple softly brushing Callum’s lips. He jerked a bit and sucked the tender bud abruptly into his mouth. His hand shot up and grabbed her other breast.

“Och! Ye don’t have tae be sae greedy, dummy. Aam not going anywhere,” she snickered.

“He’s always like that initially. Don’t worry, he gets gentler after a few seconds.”

An involuntary sigh escaped Rayla as she felt the pressure in her breast melt away. She shifted her legs a bit.

“It feels good, right?”

“Mhm. It tingles.” Rayla admitted shortly, trying to hide just _how_ nice it felt. If she was being honest, it was kind of a mixed bag. Her sensitive, almost painfully taut nipples protested at the unfamiliar stress they’re were subjected to, but at the same time she liked the tickling sensation at the tip of her breast very much, not to mention the actual feel of having Callum’s soft lips closed around her bud. To her embarrassment, it felt almost too good. Maybe it was because her bare body wasn’t used to be touched in such a loving and intimate way, or the fact that it was her crush feeding, but she could feel getting a little wet between her thighs. To distract herself, she started to caress Callum, stroking his cheek and running her fingers through his hair though she refrained from talking to him like Chisianna proposed. She feared she would get really sappy and she wasn’t really ready to admit her feelings for him yet, too. Not to his unconscious form and with another person listening in, anyway.

However, it seemed like her breasts did a fairly good job, because he barely finished one of Chisianna’s breasts and only wanted a taste of the second one.

"That reminds me..." Chisianna reached into her satchel and produced a small small jar of salve as Rayla began to cover herself up again.

"It's for your nipples," she explained. "Keeps them nice and smooth."

"Thanks." Rayla took it and immediately applied something of the cream, sighing involuntarily at the soothing effect. She hadn't realised how sore they had become from Callum's sucking.

"Don't worry, they get quickly used to the strain. It's just to keep the skin tender and to prevent chaffing."

The next meal already went much easier indeed, getting him to latch onto her at the first try and her nipples not complaining as much at the suction this time. Even the amount seemed already to increase, though that might have been just her wishful thinking.

When dinner time arrived, however, she felt a bit uneasy again.

Chisianna had come by to tell her that one of the other wet nurses had fallen ill and that she had to fill in for her. She reckoned that it would be tolerable for Callum to feed only on Rayla for the night.

“Sae it’s just ye and me, now, huh,” she murmured, stroking his head gently while he drank intently. “Aam sorry if ye cannae drink as much as ye want, but A hope it’s at least acceptable. A just wish ye would wake up already. A mean, really wake up. We need tae get going again, ye know. And A need ye.”

An old song came to her mind, it kinda fitted their situation and she thought that Callum would like it too.

“Nuru, fiebam istud mane,

ventus saeviebat mare in me.

Nuru, cogito inverto,

aesti ascendunt et ascendunt.

Et cum quomodo sentio,

Volo curationem sexualis

Curatio sexualis est bene pro me

Sinit me sentire bene, est talis ebrietas

Podest levare mensem, et est bene pro nos…”

The rest of the lyrics eluded her, so she continued to hum the melody between repeating the verses she did remember.

And then his thumb brushed over her nipple. Rayla flinched surprisedly but was ready to put it down as an unusual reflex when his tongue suddenly flicked over her nipple. Her chest jerked and she looked down in time to see Callum’s eyes fluttering open.

Perplexed, he opened his mouth, only for her bud to slip out and sprinkle his cheek with droplets of creamy milk.

“Wha-”

“Callum!” Rayla wrapped her arms around him and pulled him up to bury her face into his neck. “Ye’re finally awake!”

“I-” he had to clear his throat multiple times and when he continued, his voice was still quite hoarse due to days of non-use; it got quickly better the more he spoke, though. “What happened? I- I can’t remember anything since…” His brow furrowed in concentration. “I’ve been so hot… and weak. In the forest. And then nothing.” He glanced down and his eyes widened. “You- Your- You are-”

“Oh! Right!” Rayla blushed fiercely and covered her bare chest with her arms the best she could.

Callum, in the meantime, tried to distract himself from the view by examining his surroundings. “Where are we?” he asked, his confusion deepening.

Wanting him to calm down as quickly as possible, she forwent the search for her bra and gave him a quick summary of the events of the last couple of days.

“Sooo… Why did you do it?” he inquired curiously with a slightly teasing but mostly confused smile.

“What? Because ye’re my friend. A wanted ye live! A thought ye’d preferred it tae _dying_!”

“No! I mean, yes, I do. What I meant to say was, why did you start to breastfeed me, too, if there already was a wet nurse.”

_Oh._ She blushed, hugging her bare boobs even more. “A- A meant tae- What I want to say is-” _Good God, girl. Ye survived a sea voyage, sae get a grip!_

“Och, A was sae jealous, okay! All those hot healers, allowed tae touch ye during yer exercises, and all their whispering and giggling and… It was sae infuriating. A wanted tae be close tae ye, too. Tae touch you, tae care for you because- because- because A love ye, ye big dummy!”

She lunged herself at him and kissed him on the mouth, wanting rather selfishly to taste his lips at least one time before he would crush her heart to dust in a no doubt very gentle, very Callum-esque way. She felt him freeze – _here it comes_ – and was prepared to back off as to not taint the memory of their first and certainly last kiss by him pushing her off in shock. But when she tried to back off, a hand gently laid itself on the back of her head. And after a moment, he kissed back.

Callum was, to say the least, a very, _very_, bewildered boy right now. He had apparently just awakened from a coma, had no memory of the past few days (a common symptom, he thought wryly) only to wake up to a topless Rayla which had apparently breastfed him, and had not a minute ago declared her love for him. So when she was kissing him, desperation flooded his jubilating heart as she tried to disengage before he even had the chance to reciprocate. He held her as gently as he could, needing to show her how much he wanted this without actually forcing her. After a second, when she didn’t press the matter, he felt it safe to continue and met her kiss with equal fervor.

It was the first real kiss for both of them. It was sloppy, ungraceful, with too much spit, too much tongue and their noses kept bumping each other. It was also a kiss of passion, of love, it was the final proof that the other felt the same way and therefore, it felt perfect in their minds.

When the teens parted, their tongues were connected for a short moment by a thin strand of saliva, until it broke.

Blushing, they took a couple of heavy breaths before embracing each other again.

This time their lips met more tenderly, more thought out, but no less passionate.

Callum cupped her breast, more by accident if anything, but to his delight Rayla pushed her chest further into his hands, moaning softly. He left her lips to kiss her cheeks, her neck, finding a sweet spot of hers directly behind her ear which he nuzzled for a few moments longer.

They were constantly moving, their bodies rubbing against each other, caressing every inch they could reach in their heated embrace. Callum kissed up her ear, kissing and biting her pointed ear playfully before moving even further.

He kissed one of her horns gently, twirling his tongue around the tip before licking along its entire length. "You like that?" he murmured softly.

Rayla giggled. "Callum, A can't _feel_ it."

"Oh." Embarrassed, he sat himself back at her side, blushing deeply.

The elf took him in a gentle embrace and started to pepper his face and lips with little kisses and licks.

"They're horns, dummy, not a tail or something. They’re not covered in skin. They’re like my hair and nae more sensitive than that. Granted, it would hurt like hell if you broke one off directly at the base of my skull, but even cutting one off wouldn't cause me any more pain than getting my hair cut.” the girl explained patiently.

“A would be pissed of course, because unlike hair, they dunnae grow back, or rather, reshape. Plus, the vibrations of sawing one off would certainly be not exactly pleasant. Sae, how about ye learn how tae stimulate the erogenous zones ye know women have tae my satisfaction before venturing tae find new ones?" she teased him encouragingly.

When he moved next, his leg slipped of the couch and he fell almost to the floor.

Rayla noticed for the first time how little space the couch actually offered, at least for two horny teens.

“Bed?” she asked eagerly.

“Bed!”

They more or less stumbled to the bedroom, because they couldn’t keep their hands of each other and tried to get rid of each others clothes as quickly as possible along the way.

Rayla’s legs hit the bedframe first and she fell onto the mattress.

Giggling, she quickly turned and crawled on all fours to the middle of it, Callum following her closely, his eyes not leaving her enticingly swaying big, round butt.

The elf laid herself on her back, lifting her arms above her head and spreading her legs slightly to present her body to him in all its glory, while she curiously eyed his bobbing manhood.

The lamps bathed the room in warm light, making Rayla's fair skin almost glow, and Callum wondered if he had unwittingly bedded a goddess.

Her breasts were surprisingly big; he hadn't had any idea what gorgeous mounds her clothes have been hiding the entire time.

He straddled her bare stomach nervously to have better access to her meaty, shapely breasts, his gaze flickering every few seconds to her face, in search for any sign of discomfort.

Her perky hills protruded proudly from her chest, and her flushed, dark pink nipples seemed to stiffen further under his gaze, begging for attention.

He reached for her boobs with splayed fingers, his hands capable to cup more of them thanks to the extra digits, but there was still so much that he wasn't able to cover.

Rayla flinched initially at the contact before slightly arching her back, pressing them eagerly into his touch.

His hands were warm and a little sweaty, and she felt relieved that she wasn’t the only one feeling a bit nervous about this.

As he began to rub and gently squeeze them tentatively, a wave of pleasure hit her, his light teasing really turning her on. At first, she watched him curiously, fascinated at the view of hands that were not her own groping her firm yet squishy boobs until she noticed how close his veiny prick, which seemed to be just short of seven inches in length, was to her breasts. The head, purple and bulging, was almost resting between them and she could even see a bead of precum forming at the tip.

Unable to look at the scene anymore, blushing in embarrassment and arousal, she threw her head back again into the pillow.

After a while her lover grew bolder, squeezing and experimenting with various touches, kneading and massaging her bosom tenderly. She wasn't at all surprised to feel her pussy dampen at his manipulations, and her skin flushed with arousal.

He fondled them more slowly than compared to when they snogged on the couch, his eagerness now channeled into savoring them, occasionally peppering in some tweaks and flicks of her nipples.

His hands were shaky and clumsy, groping the perfect, pointy orbs (which no guy had ever touched before) with inexperienced eagerness, yet Rayla couldn’t imagine something more wonderful.

They were mashed by his hands, the soft, puffy flesh spilling around his palms and between his fingers.

Callum began to handle them more roughly, clumsily kneading and squelching them. Her boobs were like portions of malleable clay and he was the artist molding them to his heart’s content; he clearly was fascinated how they retained their flawless shape even after his more enthusiastic caresses.

At one point, he pinched her sensitive peaks hard and pulled them straight up, stretching her boobs slightly so they resembled cones even more. Rayla twisted and jutted her upper body out to him to lessen the stretch and smart a bit; yet at the same time she had to bite her knuckles to stifle the loud lustful moan escaping her throat as the delicious pain/pleasure got too intense. He let go and her tits immediately resumed their soft, spherical forms.

Her eyes closed in pleasure, she couldn’t see how he bent down, but she certainly felt how he first placed a feathery kiss on her stiff nipples, barely touching the tips which made her ache for more, naturally.

Her wish was granted when his slimy and slightly rough tongue dragged a sloppy trail from her ribs across her underboob up to her peak and gave the swollen bud a teasing flick, her chest jerking up reflexively.

He gently bit the nipple, twirling around and flicking it with his tongue, before giving the other the same kind of attention.

At last, his lips joined his hands which hadn’t stopped working her breasts the entire time, kissing and mouthing her luscious flesh, applying tender, playful bites before lathering the hurt skin with warm saliva.

It was torture, pure and simple, and within seconds she was twitching and moaning helplessly under his ministrations.

Finally, after hours, or maybe only minutes, he let her catch her breath, gently slowing his caresses.

But then his mouth started to travel south and she let out an anxious whine, though she did nothing to stop him, too intrigued as to what he had planned for her.

Callum enjoyed himself very much as she trashed under him, her tits so sensitive to his touch, so diverse in texture, from her rubbery nipples, over the puckered and puffy areolae to the soft yet stout flesh of her mounds and tasting so good of sweat and milk. Now, though, he wanted to explore more of his cute elf girl’s body.

He painted a path of wet kisses through the valley of her breasts and moved further down. He took a little detour teasing her ticklish ribs only for him to be pushed rather demandingly back on track by Rayla after a short while. He grinned to himself at that. _Someone certainly is eager…_

He trailed down her flat, muscular stomach, giddily dipping his tongue into her bellybutton, delighted by her surprised squeak.

Finally Callum reached the well-groomed tuft of white hair covering her mound and announcing her most intimate place. He dragged his nose through the feathery bush, breathing in the heady smell of her sex, before peppering her thighs with gentle kisses, prompting Rayla to open them more to allow him unhindered access to her already weeping snatch.

Despite her unabashed actions and arousal, Rayla was a little anxious at the prospect of him getting to see every inch and meticulous detail of her aroused womanhood; she prayed to the gods it was to his liking.

Callum leaned on his elbows, bringing his face closer to her flower.

Doubtlessly, the artists who had drawn the pictures of the ‘educational’ books he had sought at the libraries of the palace during quiet nights had given their best, but they couldn’t have hoped to come close to the wonder that unfolded itself quite literally in front of him.

He gently parted Rayla’s plump outer lips, her fair skin flushed with arousal, to reveal her tender, dark pink inner flesh. It was moist with her girly dew, and between a smaller second pair of swollen lips lay her slightly twitching opening, a trickle of her arousal running down, dripping onto the sheets.

Rayla twitched and whimpered as Callum touched her burning hot quim tentatively with one finger. Her pussy ached for the contact as he stroked her lips cautiously, his every touch sending sparks of pleasure through her body. He traced her slippery lips, first the outer, than the inner ones before his finger slid upwards and rubbed oh so gently across her throbbing clit, driving her almost mad with desire.

Then it happened. After teasing the sensitive fringes of her opening, inch by torturous inch, he gradually eased his pointer finger into her tight, wet hole. Rayla squealed, tossing her head from side to side, trying desperately to hold her hips still, not wanting to accidentally hurt herself on his fingers.

"Wow… Rayla… You’re so tight..." he grinned in awe, lightly twisting and bending his finger before extracting it.

_Of course __Aa__m tight,_ she thought slightly annoyed,_ no one had had the pleasure yet beside my fingers…_

She exhaled shudderingly, torn between relief and desperate want for more.

Suddenly, without warning, he slammed his middle and index finger into her love tunnel, all the way up to the last knuckle! Fireworks exploded in her mind. Before she could even recover, he began to wiggle them around.

Her body was quivering with anticipation now, pent-up desire coursing through her like an electrical current. She was inches away from her peak, the first that night, and she prayed that he had the decency to grant her at least one of those before moving onto the main event.

Rayla squirmed and cried out in pleasure as his probing fingers wracked her hungry twat. He pushed them in and out, bent them upwards and rubbed across that sweet spot deep inside her, his fingers slick with her juices. At the same time, he bowed down and drew her clit into his hot mouth, suckling and teasing it with his lashing tongue. Her juices flowed freely now, and from time to time he took a moment to drag his tongue all the way from her leaking opening to her clit. Her nectar tasted sweet, infused with her very own musk, but with just a hint of something tart, like that spicy honeydew honey the merchants at home offered so proudly.

She started to tremble like a cold puppy and her mind went blank for a moment when the first wave of her climax hit her with the force of a banther.

Her back arched and she screamed her pleasure into the night, high and shrill, alternately clutching at her breasts and the sheets as the boy drew her orgasm out.

Her wanton display surprised Callum and at first he thought she overplayed it to please him. But the tight clenching of her muscles, the massive flood of her juices that he drank down greedily and her ongoing cries and sobs as her peak hit her with wave after wave, he realized with no small amount of pride that it was genuine.

When her cries became increasingly desperate whimpers, he took great care to ease her gently down from her high. He stroked her puffy lips softly, whispering sweet nothings to her, though he wasn’t sure if she could actually make out what he was saying.

She whimpered contently, sucking in greedy gulps of air and regaining slowly her composure.

“That… that was… amazing…” she whispered hoarsely.

“You okay?” Callum gently stroked her cheek, his smile with just a hint of smugness.

Rayla blushed as she saw her juices still glistening on his lips. “A- A will be… A think Aam done for…” she murmured.

“Really?” He kissed her lips softly, his tongue quickly darting between them. She tasted her self as he did so, and a spark of joy, as it sank in what he had done for her, quickened her heartbeat again.

“You want to wait for the main course a bit?” he asked cheekily as his cock prodded her pussy, the engorged head slipping between her fat labia, slowly rubbing along her slit.

Despite her words, Rayla felt her desire rising fast and her pussy twinged expectantly as the tip of his rigid cock pushed against her tight entrance. Shaking nervously, he pressed it forward. Even though his actions had lubricated her gratuitously, it happened slowly, but it did happen. His brute human prick disappeared inside her tender elven love canal.

When she yelped, it was mostly out of discomfort than actual pain, but it soon turned into a moan of pleasure. Nothing, neither her fingers and nor the tales her friends had spun had prepared her for the sensations she was currently experiencing down there. For the throbbing and pushing, the gliding and rubbing… She had thought him fingering and licking her was amazing, but this, this was something entirely else. The sensation was electrifying! It was pure, raw pleasure, she was experiencing the real deal, the very thing her pussy was designed to receive.

When he bottomed out, forcing her to accept every inch of his throbbing manhood, she thought her brain would melt from the sensory overload.

And when he slowly pulled out, her tight, velvet walls clung slightly to his cock despite her wetness, compelling her to burn every fine detail of his unrelenting prick into her memory, its veins, its throbbing hardness, the spongy head, the radiating heat, Callum’s pulsating lust. _So this was sex. Oh god, it was, it was…_

Callum grabbed her horns and bent her head gently back, nipping at the sensitive skin of her throat while feeding his engorged manhood to her delicious heat once again. An outdrawn whine escaped her lips and for a moment he feared he’d hurt her, but the way she arched her ample bust towards him told him differently. It cost him every ounce of self-restraint to not just hump her alluring canal like possessed. Initially, her inner muscles had hindered his intrusion, her tightness only slowly giving way to his erection but now it seemed like she couldn’t get enough of him, her satin walls giving way much easier, but also clinging to him like Rayla was trying to force him to scrape over every inch of sensitive, slippery skin.

Finally, he couldn’t help it anymore. He laid down on her chest, careful to not crush her under his weight, and buried his head into her neck, gasping and moaning while his hips started to employ a quicker, more effective rhythm, seemingly moving on their own. His elven lover squirmed under him in delight, causing her diamond hard nipples to rub over his chest, sending sparks of pleasure along his spine into his brain and groin.

Rayla mewled, her pussy clenching excitedly around his cock as he kissed and licked her now exposed throat while his huge prick penetrated her heated, moist core again and again. To her surprise, being so at his mercy, so vulnerable beneath him as she gave herself to him, aroused her greatly, another surge of wetness making it even easier for him to take her.

Rayla couldn't help but cry out in astonishment and lust.

His prick moved faster now, ignoring her muscles that tried to desperately hold it inside, attempting to scratch the itch so deep inside her but only succeeding in stoking her fire even more. She’d wrapped her arms around him, clinging now for dear love onto his back, fearing she might be swept away as lust consumed her. She heard Callum groan and gasp into her neck in between his nuzzling and mouthing, which hopefully meant he enjoyed himself as much as she did. Rayla lost herself in the speedy rhythm, the warmth and friction of their bodies.

"Rayla, I-I have to pull out-", he choked finally.

"Nae!" The assassin wrapped her legs around him, dug her heels into the dimples above his butt, giving him enough leeway from now on to draw almost entirely back but making it impossible for him to leave her completely.

It honored him that he pondered even in this moment of passion possible ramifications, but how could he even think about leaving her at the near apex of her pleasure?

"'Tis okay," she whimpered tensely into his ear. "Ye don't have tae, it's save, I promise." She still felt his indecisiveness. "It's okay," she repeated insistently. "Release inside of me. _Please_ release inside of me."

Hearing her needy declaration was the last straw for poor Callum.

He took her with quick, deep strokes which Rayla met with equal fervor, her legs trying to press him as deep into her as he could go.

"Amma come," she whimpered softly, her muscles bulging beneath her sweaty skin as she writhed and bucked.

He put all of his weight into one final thrust, pushing his prick as deep as it would go into her, reaching his breaking point. His hips jerked hard against hers as he came inside of her with strained grunts. It felt so good, to be able finally to let go, to fill her with his seed.

These last hard thrusts were her undoing, too, as searing pleasure pushed her over the edge.

Her peak hit her bare form almost by surprise, her juices gushed out and drenched his loins. Pleasure like nothing else flooded her mind, caused not only by the physical sensation but also by the knowledge on the fringes of her blissed out mind, that it was Callum that did this to her, that he sharing this with her. A lustful cry escaped her throat, one that she would have preferred Callum not to hear. It was high, girly and immodest, with a hint of pleading at the end as unbearable sparks of pleasure wracked her.

Through the intense heat and spasms of her body, she felt a new sensation, warm and splashing at her walls, and she realized Callum had followed her wishes. Not that he’d had any choice given the tight, powerful scissor her thighs had trapped his bucking hips in.

The elven girl cooed and crooned, as the manly organ pumped its thick, heavy load deep inside her. She could feel it seeping into every crease and fold, every detail of her twitching passage. Though there was so much of it, it just kept coming, warm and viscous, her pussy seemed not to be satisfied as it massaged him firmly with tender yet forceful walls, trying to milk Callum dry so desperately that her muscles gradually started to hurt.

Wave after wave of euphoria tore through Rayla, she clung to the human boy, softly whimpering into its neck, tears stinging in her eyes both of the irrational sadness of having lost her virginity and the immense joy that it was Callum who’d made her a woman.

All the while Callum’s prick emptied its load into her still eager core, buried to the base as it released spurts of gooey boy juice. It extinguished the burning fire, her most primal instincts convinced that she was being successfully inseminated, and flooding her brain with a cocktail of hormones that wanted her to curl up with him somewhere cozy and secluded, until she was ready to give birth.

She rode her climax for as long as she could, Callum slowly fucking his seed deeper inside her, scraping his spongy head along her sensitive canal and drawing out every last tormenting throb. Finally her embrace relaxed, spent and exhausted as she was, their bodies being slightly glued to each other by their slowly drying sweat.

Rayla found that Callum’s body wasn’t exactly that much bigger than hers, that she could support his weight rather well, and so she allowed him to catch his breath laying upon her, enjoying how he pressed her slightly deeper into the mattress.

Finally, her human lover pulled his member out of her, a flood of milky ejaculate and clear fluid that had been trapped behind its head like a plug following it, the mess trickling out of her now slightly gaping hole.

When he’d reluctantly rolled down from her, they embraced almost instantly again, legs entwined and hands continuing to explore the body of the other. Their heads were so close to each other that the tips of their noses almost touched – because neither of them could refrain for more than a few minutes from stealing soft little kisses from the other's lips.

Unbeknownst to them, Zim had mad himself comfortable under the bed, and though their noises prevented him from being able to fall asleep, he didn’t object it that much, an old aphorism of his mother coming to mind, about how lucky that dragon is who has found someone to share his hoard with...

“That… that was…” Rayla began when they’d cooled down enough to use their lips for something else than on each other.

"Wow," the elven girl sighed.

"Yeah."

"How-How dae ye know such things? With yer fingers... and tongue and- and-" she asked astonished and with a slight hint of jealousy. Hadn't she been his first, too, perhaps?

To her surprise, instead of looking smug, Callum blushed deeply.

"I may have read certain… books…"

"Books?"

"You know…" He trailed off.

Rayla enjoyed his embarrassment way more then she maybe should have. "Oh, A dae definitely not ken..."

"Some very... descriptive romance novels and... the book series ‘The Art of Seduction’ by Oland Rissalcian..."

"Who is that?"

"He was a very successful gambler and swashbuckler in his youth, now he’s an administrator of the mining guild. He's kind of a ladies' man if you know what I mean."

She giggled. "Cannae say A blame him after what just happened. Or the ladies." She kissed him gently on the cheek. "I want to visit him one day, to thank him for passing on his knowledge…"

Their caresses were slowly getting more heated, bodies pressing more tightly against each other until Rayla rubbed her crotch along Callum’s thighs, leaving a wet trail.

"Do- do you want to go for a second round?" he asked with tentative hope.

"Aye!" nodded the elven girl, blushing.

"Oh, thank God!" Callum wrapped his arms around her, pushing her onto her back, ready to mount her again.

She pulled him upon her, mewling into his mouth as he sheathed himself eagerly into her. This time he slipped in far easier, her slick pussy welcoming its new acquaintance with giddy anticipation. He took her more slowly, more consciously, taking the time to caress her body, from her neck over her breasts to as far as he could reach down her thighs, teasing and tickling and generally showing her how much he appreciated her lustfully squirming body.

He was also able to hold onto himself longer, to prolong the lovemaking until they were both too pent up to hold back on any longer, hugging each other as tightly as they could as he pumped his essence into her eagerly convulsing pussy.

They made love to each other again and again, each coupling more careful and drawn out than the last as they became increasingly sore; but they couldn't deny each other their bodies either, to overwhelming and tantalizing were this newly discovered temptation of flesh.

When Callum had filled Rayla’s womb for the fifth time that night (her being only able to reach orgasm through his stimulation of her clit this time) they finally decided to call it a day (or rather night).

As they relaxed from their tenuous activities, their desire coming to a final low, they relished in the feeling of another being linked to them in love.

They laid on their sides like before, their legs entwined and hands gently stroking, but now there was a little more space between them as Zim, after discovering that their romp in the sheets had finally concluded, had crawled into the bed and somehow had managed to wrangle his form between the both of them. There he had chipperly curled himself up on level of their bellies after Rayla had made it very clear that snuggling his head between her bare breasts was definitely overstepping boundaries, no matter how innocent the gesture had been. He now slept peacefully in between their bodies, almost as if he was their... When their gazes met, the two teens blushed furiously, their thoughts clear to read by each other.

After a while, Rayla started playing lazily with one of Callum's nipples, until he swatted her hand equally playfully away and she laid it instead over his heart, enjoying the faint, but firm beat of his heart.

"Ye-" she giggled, "Ye filled me up pretty good."

"Rayla, you _drained_ me!" the boy exclaimed in amazement.

"A did, didn't A?"

"How- How do adults get out of bed every day if it feels that good?"

"A don't ken. They have to posses greater willpower than A gave them credit for..." she mused.

"This isn't a dream, is it?" he asked warily.

"Does it feel like one?"

"Well, certain parts definitely do."

"Flatterer." She smiled, blushing.

"Will you still be here if I wake up?"

Rayla looked at her lover. "A promise." She kissed him softly on the lips before laying her head down again. "Ye?"

"Well, it isn't like I can get up without waking you, given that I'm totally pinned down by a hot piece of elven ass," he murmured while reaching down to grab a handful of said shapely derrière.

Rayla, instead of getting angry at the rather crude compliment, found herself to be blushing even harder.

"I promise," was the last thing she heard him whisper as they followed Zim into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I fulfilled your expectations. If not, don't worry, more is yet to come.  
And yes, Rayla sang Sexual Healing to Callum. It probably isn't a truthful translation, but I had Latin till the end at school, so I guess the Great Latinum as it is called was finally useful for something ;-)  
Don't be shy, please leave a Kudos or a review, it costs nothing but a minute of your time and it makes me happy. After all, that's all the reward I get out of this ;-)  
Have a nice day, gals and guys :-)


	3. Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand here is the third and final chapter of this story. Enjoy! :-)

When she woke up, their positions had slightly changed.

Callum had turned away from her in his sleep and the sheet covered him up to his eyes.

A quick glance under the blanket confirmed that Zim still slept soundly between them.

A short knock on the front door was the only warning before it opened and Ira entered the bedroom shortly after.

Rayla sat up, clutching the blanket to her nude form. Her heart hammered in her chest. What was he doing here? She prayed to the gods that Zim would stay quiet.

She had to get rid of him as quickly as possible, she just hoped she could give him whatever it was he wanted.

"Good morning." His voice made clear that either it was already not a good morning for him because he had to visit a filthy human-lover, or he wished her anything but for the same reason. Probably both.

His gaze fell onto the sleeping form of Callum and his expression soured.

After what had transpired last night, Rayla couldn't care less. Putting on her most insufferable smile of mock pity, she let the blanket drop to her waist to leave no doubt of what kind their relationship was.

"What? You offended, luv?"

To the elf's defence: his eyes didn't even flicker. His only acknowledgment of her bare chest and what it implicated was a twitching muscle at his cheek and that his expression hardened even more.

"The First Servant will visit you soon." he said curtly, before turning on his heels and all but fled the scene.

Rayla chuckled at that, her heart now so much easier.

Right after that she noticed that not all of her was as light as her heart.

She gently shook Callum awake. "Callum, breakfast is ready."

Her lover yawned and stretched pleasurably before sitting up. "Oh, great, where?" He looked eagerly about.

With a grin, Rayla pointed at her milk-swollen breasts. "Here."

His eyes widened. "You- you want me to-"

"Ye dornt?" Her smile faltered a bit.

"I do, I do! I just thought... now that I'm no longer sick-"

"Well, they're full, and heavy, and they hurt!" she declared impatiently. "So would ye _please_ help me!"

Callum grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down onto the mattress, towering over her. "How could I say no to a maiden in need?" He gave her a very hungry grin. "Then again, you definitely aren't a maiden anymore," he mumbled as he bowed down to latch on.

Against her will, Rayla felt a furious blush creeping up her face. "Shut up!" she growled embarrassedly, but that elicited only a light chuckle from Callum which in turn sent heavenly sparks through her sensitive breasts.

Feeding a conscious teenage boy proved to be something entirely different than him being passed out.

For starters, Callum split his suckling equally between her breasts, while gently stroking and massaging them both.

Also, he wasn't content with just drinking.

Instead he paid the same lavish attention to her boobs as he did the night before. His tongue circled her swollen areolae, flicked over her engorged nipples, even bit them softly from time to time. Under these playful ministrations, the tender buds eagerly spurted thin streams of sweet, fat milk into his ravenous mouth, to quench her lover’s thirst.

"Nae- Nae need tae be sae greedy..." she whimpered arousedly at this onslaught. "A'll give ye anything ye want... Och, ye- ye greedy _human_!" What was meant to be a reprimanding insult came out as long moan of endearment.

"_Human_, eh?" Callum grinned, milk trickling out of the corners of his mouth and down the slope of her breast. "Sounds dirty, the way you say it..."

"Ye’re dirty!" Rayla gasped, fruitlessly trying to sound angry. "Ye are a greedy, dirty human, using an innocent helpless elven girl like that..."

He snorted. "You're neither helpless nor innocent... anymore..." he sing-songed the last word.

"A said sh-shut up!" she spat embarrassedly, her sex heating up not only from his words but also at what his vibrating mouth did to her nipple. She rubbed her thighs together, trying fruitlessly to alleviate the moist heat growing between her netherlips.

Callum sensed the growing distress of his girlfriend and dialed his teasing down enough that she was able to calm herself again.

"Thanks," she cooed, affectionately stroking his hair, "For... for knowing when... when tae stop."

Callum answered with a quick flick of his tongue that made her jerk and yelp in pleasure.

"Ye're- Ye're awful..." the teenage elf sighed contently and dosed a bit off as his sucking gained a gentle, lulling rhythm.

After he had finally drained them to the last drop, her boobs were covered in spit, milk and dried sweat. Not that the rest of her body was far better off.

"A think we should freshen ourselves a bit before Vestele shows up.”

"You can go first," Callum mumbled, still softly suckling on her empty teat.

With a slightly wistful sigh she separated his head from her breast, rolling out of the bed before he could convince her to stay and pulling him, much to his surprise, with her.

"Nae need," she smirked sultry, "there's enough space in the tub for both of us!"

"You- you mean _together_?" he spluttered, blushing furiously.

Rayla laughed at the sight. "Look at ye! Ye're as red as a cherry!" She stepped up to him, her stiff tips almost touch his chest, her mouth close to his ear. "Ye're not suddenly shy about our bareness, are ye? After all ye've done tae me last night?"

"N-no!"

"Then come!" She grabbed one of his wrists and dragged him off to the bathroom.

In the middle of it was a big tub, large enough grant ample space to four people and certainly big enough for the two of them.

It was already filled with clear water and Rayla activated some runes to heat it up to a comfortable temperature.

Soon, slight mist floated across the surface.

The elven girl stepped into the tub and with a content sigh let herself glide into the water.

Callum followed her a second later, laying his body next to hers, in his freshly burning desire for the young woman not even wanting to be separated from her by the relative small distance to the opposite end.

Rayla smiled warmly at this and snuggled closer into his chest, which allowed her to enjoy both his warmth and that of the water.

After they had soaked their bodies enough, Callum raised to his feet, holding a hand out to the girl.

Rayla blushed slightly at the sight of his half-erect manhood so close to her face and, withstanding the urge to roll her eyes, actually allowed him to help her standing up.

Callum reached for a flask of liquid soap to wash himself but she snagged it quickly out of his hand.

"Nu-uh! A'll dae it! Turn around!"

Callum did as he was told. "Raylaaa!" He moaned as she pressed her body against his, cupping his balls gently but firmly.

"Dae ye know," she moaned softly, but with a hint of steel in her voice, "how furious A always had been when two healer hotties took ye away from me tae bath ye and exercise with ye? And when they finally were going, they giggled and whispered and A was sae _jealous_! A felt like A should've been allowed tae see ye naked, too! A should've been the one taking care of ye! After all, I had been always there for ye and now A shouldn't be allowed tae because of silly things like modesty and impropriety?" She had begun soaping his body and the way her hands took their good time with it showed just how _much_ she had longed for it. Her teeth clamped gently down onto his earshell. "Oh, how A wanted tae put my foot down and stake my claim on ye right then and there…"

Callum's heart beat faster as her words conveyed that she _really_ wanted him as bad as he wanted her.

He moaned softly as she massaged his rapidly growing cock. "But that's all over now." She pressed tender kisses into his neck, interspersed with possessive little bites. "Ye're mine now, and only mine. Aren't ye?"

It took a moment for Callum to find his speech again. "Yeah-"

"Say it!" Rayla ordered, squeezing his balls teasingly.

"I'm yours, Rayla," the poor teen all but whimpered.

"Aaaand?" She dragged a finger from his testicles along the underside of his twitching cock all the way up to his tip.

"And only yours, gods, _Rayla_!" he gasped.

"That's right," she murmured, satisfied, lying her cheek against his neck, while she started massaging his body with foamy soap again, leaving his cock throbbing angrily in the air. "And do ye know why?"

His only answer was a soft moan at her loving ministrations, but it was good enough for her.

"Because Aam yours as well. Ye took my maidenhood, Callum,” she whispered sultry, “A let a human of all people claim me instead of an elf, as it would be proper. But ye know A dornt dae proper, right? A declared my love for ye with my tits out, A let ye pump your seed into me again and again, and now Aam washing ye, because Aam yers and Aam surely ruined in the eyes of my people and A can never go back…” Despite her words, her voice didn’t show any signs of remorse, instead she sounded… giddy, as if the words themselves aroused her greatly.

“And ye know what? A think A dornt want to. It is true, ye’ve ruined me, but not in the way they might think. Ye’ve ruined me because ye’re _Callum_ and A can’t imagine anyone living up tae the standard ye have set for me. I dornt give a damn-” she turned him around while turning herself, pressing her back into his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck, jutting her breasts enticingly out “-my heart was already yers and my body is now too. Sae please-” her voice was now a throaty purr “-use me.”

Her words definitely had the desired effect.

"Rayla-" he groaned, voice dripping with lust, as he nuzzled her from behind, biting the soft skin between shoulder and neck, while his hands mauled her tits relentlessly.

He reached for the flacon with soap and dripped a generous amount over her ample bosom, making Rayla blush and squirm as she imagined her breasts being sprayed with an entirely different sticky liquid.

Then he went back to massaging her chest.

Her nipples stabbed into his palms, and he gave them a playful tweak. Callum moved his hands beneath her orbs, felt their weight, and bounced them up and down into his palms. His hands bit and gnawed at her meaty rack with slavish hunger.

He pinched and rolled her nipples viciously, making Rayla mewl, almost scream from the swift, sharp pangs of pleasure.

The wanton elf squirmed in his embrace, rubbing herself against him, her head lolling back onto his shoulders.

While one hand continued to entertain her boobs, the other ventured steadily deeper.

Rayla whimpered as he reached her mound, generously soaping her bush of white hairs. Her crotch bucked against his palm, desperately trying to get his fingers to touch her just… a little… further…

She whined pitifully as he continued to tease her, to far gone to express her wish in actual words.

Then, finally, he dipped two of his fingers between her lush lips, feeling a wetness that had nothing to do with the warm water.

He rubbed back and forth, her swollen folds the main target of his affection, teasing her twitching opening only with feathery touches of his fingertips, but in her hightened state of arousal even that was enough to make her knees buckle. Callum kept her body upright with his arm just under her breasts, making her so deliciously aware of their weight.

"Oh, Rayla," he growled softly into her ear, "do you have any idea what you do to me?"

_How could he say that, when he ignored her pulsating needy clit like that, when he was obviously trying to break her mind?_

"With your pert ass rubbing so eagerly against my cock?"

As he mentioned it, said stroking against her buttcheeks forced itself at the front of her mind, the picture of him taking her upright from behind, hard, his grasp at her wrists the only thing preventing her from toppling over, her full tits jostling under his forceful thrusts, forced all other thoughts from her mind.

She knew Callum was far to loving to manhandle her like this, but that only enhanced her arousal, adding a certain taboo to it. Maybe she could coax him into it, when their relationship was a bit further down the road...

Then his fingers slipped into her heated core and his thumb tapped her throbbing pearl and all coherent thoughts vanished into a blazing flash of pleasure.

"That's it, Rayla, come for me…" he murmured sweetly, and by the gods, she wasn’t exactly good with authorities, but right now, there was nothing she wanted more than to follow his orders.

Her abs clenched painfully, her thighs trembling under the strain her contracting muscles were subjected to as her pussy convulsed around his pumping, twisting fingers, spraying a torrent of her juices over his palm.

As they rinsed each other, Rayla couldn't control herself and pulled him into giddy kisses again and again, wanting to show him her thanks for being so attentive to her needs.

A better chance presented itself to her when she noticed during their towelling that his cock was still rock hard, throbbing and twitching needily.

She kissed her way steadily down his body, Callum trembling slightly and enjoying her ministrations very much, but his conscience compelled him to interrupt her even when she already on her knees. Barely holding onto himself, he laid a hand on her cheek.

"Rayla," he gasped, voice strained from suppressed lust, "you don't have to... if you don't want-"

"But ye did it tae me…" she purred softly, "It's only fair if A pay ye back the same way…"

She stuck her pink, moist tongue out and licked pleasurably along the underside of his cock, from his fuzzy balls all the way to the tip, giving his head a teasing flick when she reached it.

"Still want me tae stop?" she asked, smiling playfully innocently up to him.

"If... if you don't want-" Callum gasped.

_Unbelievable…_ Was there anything she could do for him to loose his self-control?

Rayla grasped his prick firmly, holding her boyfriend's gaze with fire in her eyes.

"But A want it!" she declared. "The only thing is, are ye continuing to be sae infuriatingly sweet about it, or dae ye finally admit that ye want my elven lips wrapped around yer cock?"

"Rayla-"

"Dae ye?"

"Yes!" the poor boy choked. "God, yes, Rayla, please..."

"That's it," she purred, muffled because her tongue was already busy slobbering his twitching balls, "Isn't it freeing tae just admit what ye want from yer girlfriend? Ye might be surprised what will be in store for ye if ye dae..."

She worked his cock eagerly with both hands, bathing it generously in warm drool with her tongue until she felt she was ready for the main course, so to speak.

As it turned out, there was a limit to Callum’s self-control.

He grabbed her head forcefully and pushed her further against his crotch. She choked a little at the sudden intrusion of her throat, covering his shaft in foamy spit, before she managed to fight down the gag reflex and relax her esophagus.

Callum held her there for a few moments, her nose pressed deeply into his pubic hair, allowing her to relish in the heady, clean yet musky smell of him.

When he weakened his hold on her, Rayla drew back, not far, but enough to take a greedy lungful of air before Callum jerked his hips, plunging his prick again in the hot contracting confines of her throat, a small part of his brain nervously listening for her eventual angry protest, but it never came. He fell into a quick rhythm, practically fucking her mouth and throat like he had her pussy last night.

The surge of wetness between her thighs at Callum's sudden display of dominance, conquering her like it befitted human nature, didn't take Rayla exactly by surprise.

After all, the events last night had shown her how deeply he cared for her, putting her mind at ease about giving herself completely to him. It allowed her to enjoy being used by her lover in this way quite a bit – and _that_ surprised her mildly.

It wasn’t only the fact that he was using her for his pleasure in such a rather rough and carnal manner, but also that she was still in charge – no matter how much the opposite seemed the case – as proven by how she felt his knees buckle and his resolve falter for a moment when she lashed with her tongue at his throbbing cock.

"Oh god, Rayla..."

Hearing his pained groan before he picked up his rhythm again sent a white hot flash through her pussy and Rayla's hand flew down to touch herself lest she would be going crazy with need.

The coupled sensation of having his tasty cock sliding in and out her throat and her fingers thrusting into her tight snatch had her soon purring with pleasure.

Reyla's hum vibrated along his dick which caused Callum nearly to loose it. Unable to keep moving, his hands clutched now her shoulders, desperate to keep him upright.

The elven girl grinned as she moved, now at her own volition, her head almost sadistically sensuously forward, slowly swallowing Callum's length once more completely. In his shocked gasp and the following throaty groan she could practically hear his eyes rolling back into his head. _Not so in control now, are y__e__? But then, y__e__ never really were…_

Finally her lips kissed his groin and she tentatively tickled his testicles with the tip of her tongue. She liked the feeling of his coarse pubic on her tongue and stuck it out as far as she was able to so that her slimy sinuous muscle could lather his fuzzy balls with warm saliva.

As she did that, her head began to swim, the twitching prick lodged in her throat continuing to deprive her of oxygen.

She continued nonetheless until her body reached its limit before she pulled back enough to catch a much needed breath.

Callum was now positively trembling and he drew his breath in ragged gulps, Rayla's actions almost but not quite pushing him over the edge.

Allowing herself another satisfied grin, the hot assassin moved in for the kill, so to speak.

She bobbed her head rapidly back and forth while the hand not busy with diddling herself stroked with a gentle flick of her wrist the part of Callum's cock that was not swallowed by her wet mouth.

A flick of her tongue across the tip as she drew back primed him and when she slipped her tongue under his cock as she enveloped it once again, pressing the now unbearable sensitive head against the roof of her mouth, it rubbed first across its ridges and then over the silky-soft texture of her palate.

One of Callum's hand let go of her shoulder, tangling itself weakly in her hair as the tension which had thanks to the elf's skilled ministrations gradually built up left his body explosively through short jerks of his hips.

Hearing the groans and grunts of his peak, Rayla answered in a similar fashion as her hand pushed her over the edge, too, her own whimpers of passion only intensifying Callum's release.

Gotten used to the more or less subdued taste of his cock and the sweet-musky scent of his pubic hair, the taste of his actual essence hit her unsuspecting mind like a torrent. It was overwhelming, to say the least. It wasn't bad, oh no, it was just so _rich_ in flavor. Sweet and salty, coupled with a stronger variation of Callum's very own taste and a certain 'freshness' that only enhanced its appeal to her. Underneath it all Rayla tasted a tiny, subtle hint of bitterness that she honestly could've gone without but at the same time didn't mind enough to let her be appalled by it. It was simply there, almost as if to remind her that it was a primitive human, under all that sweet talk still violent in nature, that she pleasured in such a lewd way.

But he wasn't violent, not her Callum, he was kind and gentle and deserved to be loved in _every_ way.

So her mouth kept suckling on his cock, her tongue licking along his shaft, twirling around and flicking across the head while her hand pumped his shaft lovingly yet firmly.

Callum's hips continued to jerk under her ministrations and his cock spurted load after load, each followed by an increasingly whiny moan, into her thirsty mouth.

As seconds became minutes, Rayla had to reflexively gulp now and then, but managed to do it dryly as to not swallow his seed prematurely.

When he finally tried to weakly push her mouth away from his now softening and painfully tender cock, she released him with a sordidly wet smack, but only after she had made sure he had given her his all.

Rayla sat back on her heels, keeping her eyes trained intently on him, ready to jump up and catching her lover should his weak legs finally fail him.

But Callum kept himself fairly steady and when he regained enough of his senses to look down to her, she beamed at him happily.

Feeling a bit daring, Rayla opened her mouth and presented to him how absolutely flooded with his seed it was. She played a bit with his essence, lapping her tongue through the pearly white, intoxicating cream, before making a show of gulping it all down, though she didn't have to exaggerate her enjoyment by much.

As Rayla crawled into the bed on all fours, this time the sight of her big, wiggling ass was too enticing for Callum to resist. He swung his arm fast and brought a hand down on one of her pert buttcheeks with an audible clap.

Rayla froze, gasping in shock and slight arousal. "Did... did ye just spank me?!"

"Did you like it?" Callum asked in return, grinning.

"N-nae!" the blushing elf protested with a bold lie.

"Really?" Mischief in his voice, he gently inserted his right index finger into her moist pussy. Then he slapped her again, clearly feeling her pussy clenching needily around his digit. "Because it feels like you do..."

"C-Callum..."

Rayla sighed in relief as he placed himself behind her instead of following that particularly sordid idea. Not because she didn't like it, but because he knew already too much about how to rile her up. She rather didn't know what the cocky human would do to her with that particular knowledge.

The elf moaned in approval as he stroked his cock between her slippery lips and ultimately buried himself slowly to the hilt inside her welcoming quim.

After another loud slap, her right buttcheek started stinging and her pussy clenched uncontrollably around his hard prick. When he massaged the hurt muscle, her skin so sensitive after the pampering bath, her thighs almost gave out.

"You do like it!" he exclaimed with mock surprise and real perverse delight.

Another slap, another almost painful contraction of her walls.

"But why?" he pondered playfully. "Maybe you did something that you feel you should be punished for..."

He hit her cheeks again, stroking them tenderly afterwards.

"Have you been a bad elf, Rayla?"

"N-Nae!" she cried arousedly, trembling under his slaps and caresses, her behind eminently receptive to his cruel ministrations.

"Let's see... You've been brave, trustworthy and loyal to your friends... Not to mention, you're trying to prevent a war, so what- Ah yes! You let yourself get fucked by a lowly _human_!_"_ He growled the last word sensually as he rammed his cock forcefully in her well-slickened pussy, causing her to yelp in pleasure.

"Is that it Rayla?" Callum teased her as he took her with deliberately languid strokes, only slamming the last inch or so more quickly into her. "Do you deserve to be punished for being a dirty xenophile?"

Rayla was too far gone to form actual words but a hard slap on her firm ass ripped her out of her stupor.

"N-Nae… Aam- Aam not..."

Her lover grasped her shoulders and forced her upwards, pressing her back against his chest.

"Yes, you are. You love getting fucked by me, right?" He pressed one hand on her crotch and drew torturingly slow circles around her swollen clit, while continued to gently hump her from behind.

Rayla writhed and sobbed. "Yes..."

"Well, let the punishment fit the crime..."

Callum started to pick up the pace until he thrust at a quick pace against her butt, the moaning elf clinging desperately to his arms wrapped around her shoulders and her waist.

Rayla couldn't believe it. Earlier that morning she'd thought that Callum didn't have it in him to take her like that, and now this!

_I've created a monster!_ she thought through her haze. _I've given him a taste of power over me, and now, in typical human fashion, he wants it all._

He fucked her hard and deep, hitting that sweet, sweet spot located below her belly and that alone was enough to loose her mind, coming all over his pistoning cock, but the worst of all was that Callum continued to heatedly groan all kinds of sordid things into her ear: how naughty she was for letting a human pleasure her like this, how she should be ashamed of having swallowed the cock of a human and liked it.

He didn't stop pounding into her fluttering pussy, one of his hands joining his cock, stimulating the flesh at her entrance.

Callum pushed her from peak to peak until she wasn't sure anymore if she came from his prick, his fingers or his words.

When she, under cries of passion, her face burning from embarrassment of his words, declared her love for him, that she would never stop loving him in heart and body, he quickly changed his attitude.

Instead of trying to humiliate her, he reinforced her resolve, proposing that he should take her right in front of that up-stuck elf she told him about.

At his words, Rayla's face glowed even redder, making a mental note to never, ever tell Callum about the scene that transpired that morning.

The poor elf girl came another time, she had lost count long ago, her pussy drenching his cock in another flood of juices, but this time, her lover joined her in her climax.

He speared her to the hilt, holding her pressed tightly against him as she was allowed to ride her orgasm out, her pussy clenching and convulsing around his spurting member, trying unabashedly to milk her boyfriend for all what he was worth.

Callum laid them gently down, keeping his cock buried deep inside of her, making sure that his body didn't break contact with hers.

He softly whispered sweet words of affection to her, brushing through her hair and caressing her trembling form softly, taking great effort in the aftercare of his lovely elf girl.

"I wasn't too rough with you, was I?" he finally asked her as she languidly snuggled herself deeper into his embrace, concern lacing his voice.

"Ye're awful, ye realise that, yes?" she murmured, stealing kisses from his lips while stroking his cheek lovingly.

"Taking yer girlfriend like that, making her almost pass out in pleasure and then…" Rayla sighed contently. "Ye're too sweet for your own good."

"I love you," he stated, as if that was explanation enough. And maybe it was, in his mind.

After a while they let reluctantly go off each other, their growing need for food leading them to the kitchen.

As Rayla helped him prepare a rich breakfast she felt his semen trickling down her thigh, but she really didn't care.

She would take care of that once she had eaten and besides that – if she was lucky, it wouldn't be by far the only moment his essence would run down her legs.

They managed only by pure luck to be freshened up again just before Vestele took her entrance, knocking politely first.

The First Servant lead them to the low table in the middle of the suite in the main room.

When they all were seated, she examined Callum quickly, but thoroughly, the cuilsarn finally pulsing bright and strong. Then she unrolled a detailed map of the surrounding lands.

"So, the king sadly didn't give me an audience," the healer declared. "The preparation for the moving and amassing of troops through his land takes currently all his time and effort. But you don't become First Servant without making a few connections. I made sure that guards I'm well acquainted to will take you away-"

"Uh, Healer Vestele, about this morning-" Rayla hesitantly interrupted.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. Ira offered to transfer the message to you and it was an offer I was in no position to reject without looking rude, not to mention suspicious. I hope he didn't give you any trouble?"

She eyed the couple inconspicuously. Whatever had happened between the two since the boy had awakened, it had affected Rayla pretty strongly. Vestele didn't exactly know what their relationship had been before (though her friend Chisianna had told her the teenage elf was quite adamant about them being not intimate – yet). Vestele smiled slightly at that thought. Keeping that in mind, together with how Rayla kept touching the boy, grasping his hand, drawing slight circles on the back of it, and – though they certainly made an effort to air the apartment – the faint smell of sex still wavering through the room, it was rather clear to her what had transpired. _Good for them. The world can use more love between elves and humans._

Though she wasn't exactly sure if it would be easy for them to live out such an i_ntense_ love as even friendships between their people would take time to form and perhaps even more time to be accepted. Given that the two actually succeed and they won't all die in the next months, of course…

"N-Nae, nae trouble," Rayla hastily answered.

"Good. I don't know what kind of hidden agenda he may have had, but I don't think he will be giving us any more trouble. He is an edgelord – one of the commanders in charge of the defence posts at the far reaches of our territory – but here his power is quite limited and his visit is nearing it's end. Not that it would be wise to offend him, anyway, though."

Rayla squirmed uncomfortably in her spot at that.

"So here's what I've come up with: the guards will take you to this border." She pointed to a marker on the map quite a distance from the village. "They will patrol the area for a day or two to make sure you're really gone. Or rather, they will claim they had. Instead, you will take the path through the marshes." She drew a wide arch around the area.

"Granted, it is a rather large detour, but it will be the safest way to get through our territory without being intercepted by patrols." Vestele rolled the map up again and handed it to Rayla. "You will need this. And give thought to what you need for your travels. I'll see to my best abilities that it will be provided."

She took her leave, and after an anxious discussion about what they'd just heard, Rayla and Callum decided they should get as much out of these last hours of quiet as the could.

They laid languidly on the balcony that went surrounded three quarters of the massive tree their temporary home was built (or rather grown) into, while Zim, hidden from view by the railing, froliced about, rolling around and chasing butterflies.

The two lovers talked at length about Vestele's plan, the preparations they had to make and what provisions they should ask her for, weighing up their needs and limited carrying capacity, both in weight and space, all while the teens gently caressed each others naked forms.

"Callum," murmured Rayla huskily after quite some time, "Aam horny again."

"Your always horny," groaned her boyfriend absently, engrossed in writing every letter of the human alphabet across her left nipple.

"Are ye complaining?"

"God no!"

Grinning, she slapped him lightly on his stomach and sprung to her feet. "Then come!"

They caught Zim and made sure that he was okay with being hidden in a lockable closet – the situation with Ira had been a little too close for Rayla in hindsight.

Rayla slung her arms around his back and pulled him down on top of her chest as soon as he had kneeled between her legs, before he even had the chance to slip into her feminine sheath.

She kissed him greedily, and though she all but yelled at him to take her, he was still surprised by how eagerly she already anticipated him.

As his head prodded her entrance, her flushed pussy greeted him with a moist kiss, the slippery walls now parting very accommodatingly despite her youthful tightness. He slid into her gently but eagerly, trembling slightly with barely held back desire.

Rayla arched pleasurably back, a low, needy moan escaping her lips as his prick dove into her searing heat, the spongy head scraping so deliciously across the velvety, slimy muscles and she practically sang his name in whines and whimpers when he finally began to move.

They loved each other slowly, consciously, prolonging it as much as they could, knowing it would probably be the last for a long time.

Before long, their bodies glistened slightly with sweat and their muscles burned deliciously from the sweet exertion, adding further fuel to their arousal.

Callum wanted this moment to be memorable for the weeks to come and showered her body with caresses like he wanted to burn the reality of her body, their love making, into his brain in as many ways as possible.

The elf girl’s lover licked droplets of sweat off her body wherever he could reach, clearly enjoying the salty-sweet taste, leaving fiery trails in the wake of his tongue on her already heated skin.

He mouthed at her vulnerable throat, softly digging his teeth into it; Rayla’s eyes rolled back, she started tremble and bent her neck further back, giving herself to him even more as an unbecoming moan slipped from her lips.

She arched her back skillfully for few seconds, and he dove down to the presented fleshy mounds, covering them with loving nips and bites that glowed pink on her fair, tender skin.

And while his lips and tongue were busy, so were his hands.

They gripped her thighs and buttcheeks, pinched them gently which made Rayla yelp and buck so adoringly that he couldn’t resist doing every time he led them back to her pert behind. His hands wandered upwards, passing her curvy hips, sliding over her ribs, careful not to tickle her too much, instead relishing in the strength her body radiated.

Callum even managed to slip his hands between their chests, kneading her boobs slightly within the limited space, to Rayla’s immense delight going so far as to tweak and tease her nipples.

“Ye know,” murmured Rayla throatily, “If Aam a dirty xenophile, then sae are ye…” She raked her nails teasingly down his back, without actually breaking the skin, causing Callum groan and thrust a little harder into her.

“Even worse, ye’re a prince. What would yer court say if they found out about our sordid relationship?”

The teenage boy blushed embarrassedly at her words and started to thrust more forcefully into her to keep her from embarrassing further.

But Rayla would have none of that.

“Nuh-uh!” She strengthened the hold her powerful legs had on his hips, pressing him as deep as she could into her silky, moist heat.

Her unrelenting satin walls gripped his cock happily as Callum’s movement was reduced to short, shallow jabs.

Admitting defeat, he buried his face at Rayla’s neck, hoping to keep at least some of his dignity, and let his girlfriend continue.

Unable for her lover to see, the elf girl grinned maliciously. Her nails continued to caress his scalp and back, occasionally tracing his ear. It all sent delicious tingles down his spine and he couldn’t suppress embarrassingly high moan.

“When this is all said and done, dae ye think ye can live without my tight elven pussy?” She loosened the embrace of her legs deceptively, only to slam him deep inside her again when he tried to pull back, her pussy clenching eagerly around him at the sudden intrusion. Callum gasped and trembled, barely able to hold back.

“Yeah, don’t think sae. That means ye have tae keep me. But how, since our togetherness would be sae _scandalous_?” She nibbled at his ear, making him mewl rather unmanly.

She definitely had to remember this! He was always so skilled in eliciting all those little squeaks and whines and high pitched cries from her, while his contribution to the soundtrack of their passion seldom went beyond strangled gasps and heated grunts. Oh, how she loved to hear him moan and whine right now! Being at his complete mercy would never fail to arouse her greatly, but she had to take control more often if that meant she got to hear all those little cute sounds she hadn’t known Callum was capable to voice…

“Ye will have tae keep me yer dirty little secret; ye won’t be able tae just stroll around and declare me yer girlfriend. A’ll have tae visit ye in secret, in the dark of the night.” Her sultry voice was only just above a murmur, her hands traveling up and down his body while he gently rocked into her.

“There would be however a way for us tae be together alternatively. While the public won’t take lightly tae the prospect that a prince takes a lowly elf for his companion, A think they would be more open if ye simply declare me a depraved fetish of yers.” Callum’s breath quickened and she knew she was almost there.

“There is a word for that, right? A could be yer… concubine?” Rayla felt his cock swelling the little extra bit. She rolled her hips against him, delighted by his gasp of her name.

“Ye would like that, hm? Ye dirty human boy,” she cooed, slightly relaxing the hold of her thighs in anticipation. “Ye would just love tae make the sweet elf girl who is absolutely infatuated with ye yer concubine… knowing that she would love every minute of it…”

Callum growled at that, which sent shivers of delight down her spine. _Finally…_ He wrapped his arms in a tight embrace around her middle and began to thrust into her with quick, frantic strokes.

Rayla mewled, and brought him back into a deep kiss, swallowing his moans while answering them with her own.

Her hard nipples sent little sparks directly into his groin as he slid slightly over her ample mounds with every thrust of his body. Her convulsing inner walls already started to loose their rhythm, and Callum didn’t try to hold back anymore.

Rayla writhed and squirmed under him, clawing at his back, while arching her willing body up to him, her legs helping him to rock faster and deeper into her heat.

"Yes, take yer concubine," she whined, panting. “Make her yers, show her tae whom she belongs!”

Callum could only moan her name, burying his head into her neck again as he redoubled his efforts to bring them both to completion.

Feeling the beautiful elf clenching down so hard on his prick was the final push he needed to send him reeling over the edge, too. His balls lurched as his peak it him and thick streams of his potent seed gushed into Rayla’s waiting core, setting her ongoing climax only further ablaze.

Feeling the thick cream splatter against her searing canal, her body lunged, but instead of arching up to meet Callum, the muscles in her stomach clenched. Rayla buried her face at his neck like he did, tightening the hold her arms had around his back, while her strong thighs forced his spurting cock as deep as possible into her thirsty quim, so that her eager, relentless walls could milk him unhurriedly.Their embrace was as tight as it could get, as if they tried to melt into each other, while their hips continued to rock together.

Finally, Rayla fell back into the sheets, pulling him with her, gently stroking his hair and kissing his ear while the jerks of his hips and the contractions of her walls slowly ebbed down, the warmth of his essence spreading through her body.

“Nae,” she mumbled weakly as he tried to get up. “Stay. Please.”

Callum shifted a bit to distribute his weight a bit more comfortable for her, but in general followed her command.

“You know I would never take you as a concubine, right?” he told her dreamily. “I fully intend to make you my honorable wife, no matter what the _court_ will say.”

Realising what he’d just said he sputtered, “That is, when we’re older- And- and if you’ll still want me then-”

She nuzzled affectionately his neck. “A love ye…”

“I love you too, Rayla…”

“…Even though ye’re such a sweet, frustrating dummy.”

The muscles in her legs relaxed, but she didn’t give up their hold on him completely. Instead, they slid down his thighs – which sent to her delight wonderful little shivers through his body – until her heels hooked themselves around his ankle. In such a way locking his exhausted form to hers, she revelled in the feeling of his cock still snugly inside her. As Rayla slowly drifted into sleep, she took one more vow: He was hers now and she wouldn’t allow him to be taken from her. She smiled amusedly. Contrary to the tales of old, he was the handsome prince all to often in distress and she was his knight in shining armour. Or rather, assassin in muddy gamberson. She would protect him, and there would be hell to pay for anyone who dared to hurt him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was fun!  
I hope you liked it, if you did, please show me via Kudos or a comment, if you didn't I would be glad as well to hear it and why.  
Have a nice Christmas, everyone. Or Hanuka. Or Life Day. Or holiday of whatever religion you apply to. And happy holiday if you don't follow any. :-)


	4. Healing (lactose-free)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new one for me:  
Due to popular demand, here's a "lactose-free" version of Chapter 2.  
I haven't merely deleted the parts, but replaced it with something more 'normal' (but still raunchy, no worries), so that even if you had read the milky chapters already, you still get a bit extra.  
Have fun, ladies and gentlemen!

It had been Rayla’s wish that during the day Callum should lay on the couch during the day, to give his situation a bit of normalcy, and the healers saw no reason to object.

Giving his weak mind too much control over his equally weakened body apparently would be too taxing for both, so twice a day two healers would come over to take Callum to the bathroom to wash him and to work with light exercises of his limbs against possible muscle atrophy. Rayla was glad that he was cared for so thoroughly, aside from the fact that she wasn’t allowed to be at his side in those instances. At least when the healers were men. Much to her chagrin, however, quite a few times in her opinion rather beautiful young women tended to his needs and the moment those had finally to leave again could never come quickly enough for her. And all of them giggled to each other when they did and Rayla couldn't decide which thought made her angrier: that they laughed at Callum's expense, that they found his body lacking in their opinion, or the opposite, that they had seen something that they really liked.

The next morning, Callum had already been washed -_by men, thank god_-, someone knocked at the door just as Rayla wanted to sit down to enjoy her breakfast, as much as she could under the circumstances, anyway.

She shooed Zim into the bedroom and closed it gently before answering.

"I hope you have a wonderful morning, I-"

Rayla slammed the door shut as soon as she had opened it.

Okay, relax. Ye open that door again and there will no buxom beauty dressed as a healer.

"-am appointed to you by First Servant Vestele. Well, rather to your companion. If I may?"

"P- please come in..." Rayla stepped aside. "Why-"

"Oh, I shall ensure a speedier recovery than he's experiencing right now. His name's Callum, right?" The woman walked over to the couch, unfolding the long but narrow table she was carrying, and Rayla couldn’t help but notice that her uniform did nothing to hide her generous curves.

The elf noticed her staring, but said nothing about it. “I’m Chisianna, by the way.” She bowed in greeting and turned to the couch, lifting Callum up onto the table. "He's a handsome young boy, isn't he?" She remarked, caressing his cheek. "How about we get to work, huh, Callum?"

"What are ye talking- What are ye doing?!" shrieked Rayla as Chisianna plopped the buttons of his shirt open and continued to undress him down to his boxers.

"Hm?" She looked up as she slipped out of her dress, revealing a tight tank top that stretched rather flatteringly over her large chest.

"Oh, I thought it had been already explained to you. You see, since he’s recovering so slowly, Vestele reckoned that an Arcanum massage would boosting his Primal Source some more."

"But why- why are ye-" Rayla had heard the words, but her brain refused to do the connection.

"Don’t be mistaken, massaging is a very arduous task. It is better to be dressed lightly and your movements not to be hindered by impractical clothes." She looked down to Callum, still stroking his cheek. “How about we get that Primal of yours really going, huh, Sweetie?”

_Does she have to phrase it like that?!_

She poured a generous amount of slightly scented oil into her hands, a lot of it spilling over them and onto his stomach. She spread it liberally over his front before starting to knead his muscles, starting at his neck and shoulders.

"Doesnae it hurt?" asked Rayla; the pressure Chisianna applied to Callum’s muscles looked rather harsh to her.

"Oh no," Chisianna reassured her. "Actually, it feels pretty good, if he were awake he would enjoy it greatly. The oil warms the skin lightly and I'm not only applying some pressure to nerve clusters that allow for a better flow of the magical energies, but I'm working out the kinks in his muscles as well."

As she focused on Callum, her breasts gently wobbled despite her tight bra, so close to his face when she massaged his temples Rayla couldn't help but feel a bit of insecurity.

Was she imagining it or was there a faint smile around his lips? Her eyes flickered down to her own chest. She was rather well developed herself for an elf, her ample bosom and shapely butt had been the target of much ridicule from her peers as she developed, and so she had never thought the day would come she would wish for more in that regard.

After a moment she berated herself for it. Was she really getting herself worked up over a boy of whom she didn't even know his preferences? She wasn't even sure if she had a chance with him_ at all_!

But as she saw his cock pitching a tent in his underpants, her heart sank again.

Nagaya misinterpreted her expression. "Oh, I don't mind," she reassured her. "Honestly, I'm surprised it hasn't done that already. It's a reaction most men can't suppress. I tend to ignore it, really."

She looked down at him. "He's quite handsome." The healer tried to restart a conversation. "You know, for a human. If you can look past the missing horns and the weird ears." The nurse faced Rayla. "Sometimes I wonder how that extra finger would feel... and if the rumors are true about their... weapons." She gave her a cheeky wink.

“A- we're not- A wouldn't ken anything about it." the young elf spluttered embarrassedly.

"Oh." Chisianna blushed. "I assumed-"

"Nae!" exclaimed Rayla a bit to hastily.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room as the healer continued her massage.

"You care for him," Chisianna remarked while Rayla helped her repositioning Callum so she could massage his back.

They rolled him gently over, placing his face in a hole at one end so that he could lie comfortably on his stomach without putting kink in his neck.

"Of course A do!" Rayla plopped annoyed down on the couch opposite of her."He's one of my best friends!"

"But you want more."

"And if sae?"

"Have you told him?"

"Why would A? It's not exactly like we have enough spare time tae sort out our feelings. Not with all the-" she interrupted herself. "Not tae mention, he's not exactly the touchy-feely kind of guy."

Seeing Rayla's dejected expression, the older woman couldn’t help but grin. "Oh, I know what you mean."

"Men," they sighed simultaneously.

"You know, if you like, you could do it yourself."

"What!?"

"Massaging him. The basics at least, they're relatively easy, you don't have to be a proper healer to be able to do it. Some couples even do it recreationally." she smirked.

“Wha- Wha- Nae! Why would A do that!?"

"I don't know. You could get a taste of the closeness you're yearning for. Maybe it will be easier for you to built up enough courage to tell him how you feel once you know what's waiting for you."

"Yeah, only to be crushed even more when it's clear that he doesn't feel the same way." She huffed acerbicly. "Thanks, but nae thanks. Besides, A dornt want to make our friendship weird like this by me touching him... like that. When he's unconscious no less. It's already difficult enough with both our people wanting to kill the other."

Chisianna shrugged her shoulders. "Suit yourself. But think about that: If mortal danger is such a constant threat to both of you, why wouldn't you want to make the most out of every moment you spend together?"

Rayla had no answer to that and so she fell silent. Subsequently, the pondering elf tried to avoid eye contact with Chisianna, her jostling boobs or Callum for the remainder of the massage.

Finally, the massage concluded.

"Wow, he really had some knots in his muscles." She wiped the sweat of her forehead. “You see why I had to undress?” She pointed at the perspiration clinging to her arms, face and décolleté.

After the healer had cleaned his body from the oily residue, she laid him down on the couch again and dressed herself.

"I'll come back at noon and in the evening," she told Rayla goodbye.

When she had left, Rayla walked over to Callum's resting place.

"Ye really cannae complain about the care ye’re receiving," she sighed with a wry smile. Following a sudden impulse she kissed him on the forehead before leaving to fetch Zim from his hiding place to play with him a little.

Over the course rest of this and the entire next, Rayla tried to ignore Callum's massage sessions as best as she could. She cleaned the rooms even though it was daily done for them, sharpened her blades until the edges were ridiculously thin, sorted her poisons and potions alphabetically and tried every possible hairstyle she was able to without changing the length. She did have conversations with Chisianna regardless, as to not wanting to appear impolite; though she took great effort in avoiding Callum in general as a topic. All in all, she managed to distract herself pretty well from the act – and the ache in her heart it gave her.

On the third day of Callum's appointments, around noon, the healers for the washing and the exercises came quite early. Chisianna had yet to finished her massage , and so the two young women decided to keep them company until he was done. “Shouldn’t be too long, I’m nearly done with his front,” Chisianna reassured them.

“He’s going to be a strong young man,” one of the newly arrived young women noticed appreciatively.

Chisianna grinned. “Mhm, he has quite some muscles.”

One of the young healers pointed slightly but noticeably at Callum’s tent and whispered something to her colleague, causing them to giggle rather unprofessionally.

Rayla fumed at the sight and tried even harder to bury herself in a newspaper she had gotten from one of the healers as entertainment because she rather stubbornly refused to leave the house, even though Callum was still in no condition to escape. Little did they know she had two charges instead of one.

The three healers lowered their conversation, but she could sense that their topic was Callum, her and the relationship between them both.

Finally he had finished drinking and the elves took him to the bathroom.

As soon as the door closed, she jumped up and sat beside the nurse.

“A want tae do it,” she stated bluntly.

“Hm?”

“A- A want tae learn tae massage him.” Unintentionally, all her suppressed emotion broke free. “Yes, A have feelings for him! A love him and Aam too scared tae admit it tae him! A dornt want tae loose him. But with…” she gave the bathroom door a sour look, “With all those girls touching him and talking about him… A want tae be there for him, too!”

Chisianna broke into a wide smile. “I would be glad to teach you. Sadly, I have another appointment in a few minutes, but I’ll make sure to have more time for you two tomorrow. You’ll see, it’s quite the experience.”

She stood up and went for the door.

“Thank ye.”

The older woman winked. “I’m sure it will all work out for both of you.”

“Okay, let’s get to work,” ordered Chisianna after she had finished massaging Callum’s front and he was already lying on his stomach.

Rayla stepped up to the table.

“I assure you, it’s gonna get strenuous”, the healer said, concerned. “It really would be better if you loose at least some clothes, especially since they will chafe when you have to really lean into your movements.”

“Uh...” Rayla hesitated, not really confident in undressing before her.

The nurse smiled clemently. “Come on, it’s not like I ask you to be naked in front of him.”

Sighing, Rayla slipped out of her upper garment.

“You have a very lovely figure and really nothing to hide, if I’m allowed to say that.”

“They’re so _big_,” Rayla complained.

“Well, they’re certainly more than a handful, I would say, but not- Ah. Moonshadow tribe, right?” She pointed at Rayla’s markings.

“Yes.”

“I understand. Yeah, I heard of the preferences of the moonshadow elfs in women. ‘Subtle curves like a razor blade’ was the expression if I remember correctly. Don’t worry, dear, he is no moonshadow, I’m sure he’ll find you irresistable. And besides, we have what we have. Why shouldn’t we be proud of that?”

The young elf smiled warily at that.

“Now let’s get going.” Chisianna stepped up behind her. “Just place your hands here, and here.”

Unsure how she should start actually touching her friend’s body, Rayla hesitated.

"Go on, don't be afraid."

When Rayla after a few seconds overcame her reluctance, she rather bluntly laid her hands on Callums back. Feeling the warmth and softness of Callums naked skin let goosebumps grow along her arms. Blushing, she quickly averted her gaze.

“Don’t be ashamed, it’s a completely normal reaction,” the healer assured her. “How does it feel?”

“It feels… soft. But firm, too”

“Do you feel the tension?”

“A guess...”

The healer seemed to had noticed some apprehension in her voice. “Don’t worry, I don’t expect you to recognize the finer distinctions on your first try.”

She prodded Callum’s shoulder blades gently with her own fingers. “Ah, here.”

The healer moved Rayla’s hands to the place she just examined. “Do you feel that? Press a little if your unsure.”

Rayla poked at it tentatively. “It’s kinda hard…”

“Yes. This muscle is clearly tensed up. I’ll show you what you can do to relief the strain...”

They continued to move along Callum’s back together, Chisianna expertly seeking out the knots and teaching Rayla how to knead and prod to smooth them out.

As it went on, the young elf got more and more comfortable with her friend’s body, only tensing up slightly as she cam dangerously close to the waistband of his underpants.

When the session ended, she had to reluctantly admit that Chisianna had been right: it was very tiring. She was exhausted and it would’ve been surely been worse if she’d been doing it fully clothed.

“You did pretty good for your first day,” the healer commended her.

“Tomorrow, I’ll show you the finer points of the Arcanum part of the massage.”

When Rayla awoke the next morning, she felt embarrassingly giddy.

_A really shouldn’t enjoy it that much_! she scolded herself, but the shameful truth was that certain dreams about her crush were now much more intense, now that she knew what his skin and muscles felt like. She smiled guiltily at Callum lying next to her, still unconscious. “The things ye dae tae me, ye dummy,” she whispered affectionately and kissed him softly on the forehead, before lifting him up and carrying him to the couch.

That day, as promised, Chisianna showed how to ‘free up’ the flow of his Arcanum.

Rayla gasped as she freed the first cluster of nerves on her own. It was entirely different from what she had experienced so far. While the knots in his muscles simply seemed to melt away, a surge like an electrical spark shot into her fingers when she loosened the blockage of the nerves. It shocked her so much that she actually jumped a bit back.

“Wha-”

“That, my dear, is his Arcanum getting it’s natural flow back.” Chisianna explained with a slight grin. “How does it feel?”

“It… tingles.” Rayla wiggled her fingers slightly. It wasn’t exactly uncomfortable, just weird, but kinda in a good way.

“You will grow to enjoy it, you just have to expect it and then work through it, let it flow through you instead of fighting it.”

She showed Rayla how, and by the end of the massage, she eagerly anticipated every little spark she could coax out of Callum.

The following sessions became increasingly easier, enhancing her stamina, too, as she grew used to the movements and the strength she had to apply to his body.

On the third day, when dinner time arrived, however, she felt a bit uneasy again.

Chisianna had come by to tell her that one of the other nurses had fallen ill and that she had to fill in for her. She reckoned that Rayla had already enough training received that she could apply a reasonably effective massage without her instructions and assistance.

“Sae it’s just ye and me, now, huh,” she murmured, working his muscles gently. “Aam sorry if it isn’t as pleasurable for you with Chisianna being here to apply the finer touches, but A hope it’s at least acceptable. A just wish ye would wake up already. A mean, really wake up. We need tae get going again, ye know. And A need ye.”

After a little while, during her massage of his stomach, Callum reacted a very distinct way to her touches, the same he always did sooner or later. Being a professional, the healer had always ignored his raging boner and told her to do so too, and it had normally gone down again after some time when their session had ended. But Rayla wasn't so experienced and her gaze inevitably flicked to it every few seconds. When her massage reached the lower regions of his body, Callum moaned strainedly and that proofed to be too much for her growing anxiety.

Tentatively, she pulled down his boxers, letting his erect manhood spring free, the purple head already pushing through his foreskin.

She didn't know what exactly Chisianna had heard about the endowment of human men, but to her it certainly looked rather big.

_And that should eventually fit in…_ She blushed at the prospect.

Anxiously, she wrapped her slender fingers around his cock. It twitched slightly in her grasp.

"Aam- Aam just trying tae relieve yer stress, Callum," she defended her action more for her sake than his unconscious form.

Following a half-remembered piece of advice from one of her older friends at her village, she gratuitously poured oil over his throbbing member.

As gently as she could, she pulled the foreskin back entirely, making him groan in pleasure nonetheless.

Taking it as a hint that she did good so far, she wrapped her fingers around his shaft again, starting to slowly pump it.

Soon she took the her other hand, too, stroking the alien appendix, fascinated.

He was so hard yet squishy, it was like nothing else on his body.

Callum moaned softly in his unconscious state and Rayla took it as a hint that she did something right.

Gently, she added her second hand, stroking his prick with both of them, flicking her wrists in opposite directions as she did so.

One of her thumbs started to tease the head, gently drawing circles on its sensitive underside.

The boy at her mercy began to buck and groan as she continued her ministrations, but her arms started to gradually hurt and she sensed that she wasn’t able to keep it up for much longer. She sped up her rhythm while taking one hand off his cock to carefully fondling his balls instead.

Callum’s hips jumped once at that and his grunts got more urgent as she tickled and rolled them in her palm.

“That’s it, Callum,” she told him softly,”Please cum for me…”

Following an inkling, she started to draw with every stroke one of her fingers over the sensitive crown of his cock, and the payoff was quick to come.

Suddenly, he lurched in her grasp, groaning as his abs clenched and his hips jerked hard against her slippery fist.

His cock jumped and shot his cream surprisingly forcefully in the air.

Rayla reacted fast and aimed it away from her, letting his seed splatter on his stomach and chest.

His climax had been obviously too much a basic stimulus for his primitive brain to ignore so it kicked his higher brain functions in the proverbial ass to figure out what was happening.

His eyes fluttered open during the last spurts, which dribbled over Rayla’s finger, making her slightly wince as she finally took her hands off his cock, discretely wiping them off on a washcloth.

He caught himself from falling back and managed to sit up properly, bent over and panting heavily.

"Callum, ye're awake!" In her immense relief, Rayla threw her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

“I-” he had to clear his throat multiple times and when he continued, his voice was still quite hoarse due to days of non-use; it got quickly better the more he spoke, though. “What happened? I- I can’t remember anything since…” His brow furrowed in concentration. “I’ve been so hot… and weak. In the forest. And then nothing.” He glanced down and his eyes widened. “You- Your- You are-”

“Oh! Right!” Rayla blushed fiercely and covered her barely clothed chest with her arms the best she could.

Callum in the mean time tried to distract himself from the view be looking around. “Where are we?” he asked, his confusion deepening.

Wanting him to calm down as quickly as possible, she forwent the search for her blouse and gave him a quick summary of the events of the last couple of days, while embarrassedly dabbing away the streaks of cum adorning his chest and stomach.

“Sooo… Why did you do it?” he inquired curiously with a slightly teasing but mostly confused smile.

“What? Because ye’re my friend. A wanted ye live! A thought ye’d preferred it tae dying!”

“No! I mean, yes, I do. What I meant to say was, why did you start to massage me, too, if there already was a masseuse.”

Oh. She blushed, hugging her ample boobs even more. “A- A meant tae- What I want to say is-” _Good God, girl. Ye survived a sea voyage, sae get a grip!_

“Och, A was sae jealous, okay! All those hot healers, allowed tae touch ye during yer exercises, and all their whispering and giggling and… It was sae infuriating. A wanted tae be close tae ye, too. Tae touch you, tae care for you because- because- because A love ye, ye big dummy!”

She lunged herself at him and kissed him on the mouth, wanting rather selfishly to taste his lips at least one time before he would crush her heart to dust in a no doubt very gentle, very Callum-esque way. She felt him freeze – _here it comes_ – and was prepared to back off as to not taint the memory of their first and certainly last kiss by him pushing her off in shock.

Callum was, to say the least, a very, very, bewildered boy right now. He had apparently just awakened from a coma, had no memory of the past few days (a common symptom, he thought wryly) only to wake up to a Rayla dressed only in pants and a rather revealing tank top who had not only apparently massaged him for the last two day, but also actually jerked him of only a few moments ago. Not to mention she just had declared her love for him.

His heart jubilated when she kissed him, but soon after, desperation flooded it as her lips left his before he even had the chance to reciprocate.

"Please don't hate me..." she mumbled with tears welling in her eyes, after she disengaged the one-sided kiss fearfully.

He gently cupped her cheek and looked her in the eyes with wonder and joy.

"Why would I hate you? You mean everything to me. More so now that I finally know that I'm allowed to do this..."

And Callum bowed down slightly to press his lips softly against hers again.

It was the first real kiss for both of them. It was sloppy, ungraceful, with too much spit, too much tongue and their noses kept bumping each other. It was also a kiss of passion, of love, it was the final proof that the other felt the same way and therefore, it felt perfect in their minds.

When the teens parted, their tongues were connected for a short moment by a thin strand of saliva, until it broke.

Blushing, they took a couple of heavy breaths before embracing each other again.

This time their lips met more tenderly, more thought out, but no less passionate.

Callum cupped her breast, more by accident if anything, but to his delight Rayla pushed her chest further into his hands, moaning softly. He left her lips to kiss her cheeks, her neck, finding a sweet spot of hers directly behind her ear which he nuzzled for a few moments longer.

They were constantly moving, their bodies rubbing against each other, caressing every inch they could reach in their heated embrace. Callum kissed up her ear, kissing and biting her pointed ear playfully before moving even further.

He kissed one of her horns gently, twirling his tongue around the tip before licking along its entire length. "You like that?" he murmured softly.

Rayla giggled. "Callum, A can't feel it."

"Oh." Embarrassed, he sat himself back at her side, blushing deeply.

The elf took him in a gentle embrace and started to pepper his face and lips with little kisses and licks.

"They're horns, dummy, not a tail or something. They’re not covered in skin. They’re like my hair and nae more sensitive than that. Granted, it would hurt like hell if you broke one off directly at the base of my skull, but even cutting one off wouldn't cause me any more pain than getting my hair cut.” the girl explained patiently.

“A would be pissed of course, because unlike hair, they dunnae grow back, or rather, reshape. Plus, the vibrations of sawing one off would certainly be not exactly pleasant. Sae, how about ye learn how tae stimulate the erogenous zones ye know women have tae my satisfaction before venturing tae find new ones?" she teased him encouragingly.

When he moved next, his leg slipped of the massage table and he fell almost to the floor.

Rayla noticed for the first time how little space it actually offered, at least for two horny teens.

“Bed?” she asked eagerly.

“Bed!”

They more or less stumbled to the bedroom, because they couldn’t keep their hands of each other and tried to get rid of each others clothes as quickly as possible along the way.

Rayla’s legs hit the bedframe first and she fell onto the mattress.

Giggling, she quickly turned and crawled on all fours to the middle of it, Callum following her closely, his eyes not leaving her enticingly swaying big, round butt.

The elf laid herself on her back, lifting her arms above her head and spreading her legs slightly to present her body to him in all its glory, while she curiously eyed his bobbing manhood.

The lamps bathed the room in warm light, making Rayla's fair skin almost glow, and Callum wondered if he had unwittingly bedded a goddess.

Her breasts were surprisingly big; he didn't have any idea what gorgeous mounds her clothes were hiding the entire time.

He straddled her bare stomach nervously to have better access to her meaty breasts, his gaze flickering every few seconds to her face, in search for any sign of discomfort.

Her perky hills protruded proudly from her chest, and her flushed, dark pink nipples seemed to stiffen further under his gaze, begging for attention.

He reached for her boobs with splayed fingers, his hands capable to cup more of them thanks to the extra digits, but there was still so much that he wasn't able to cover.

Rayla flinched initially at the contact before slightly arching her back, pressing them eagerly into his touch.

His hands were warm and a little sweaty, and she felt relieved that she wasn’t the only one feeling a bit nervous about this.

As he began to rub and gently squeeze them tentatively, a wave of pleasure hit her, his light teasing really turning her on. At first, she watched him curiously, fascinated at the view of hands that were not her own groping her firm yet squishy boobs until she noticed how close his veiny prick, which seemed to be just short of seven inches in length, was to her breasts. The head, purple and bulging, was almost resting between them and she could even see a bead of precum forming at the tip.

Unable to look at the scene anymore, blushing in embarrassment and arousal, she threw her head back again into the pillow.

After a while her lover grew bolder, squeezing and experimenting with various touches, kneading and massaging her bosom tenderly. She wasn't at all surprised to feel her pussy dampen at his manipulations, and her skin flushed with arousal.

He fondled them more slowly than compared to when they snogged in the living room since he had the muse to savor them now, occasionally peppering in some tweaks and flicks of her nipples.

His hands were shaky and clumsy, groping the perfect, pointy orbs (which no guy had ever touched before) with inexperienced eagerness, yet Rayla couldn’t imagine something more wonderful.

They were mashed by his hands, the soft, puffy flesh spilling around his palms and between his fingers.

Callum began to handle them more roughly now, clumsily kneading and squelching them. Her boobs were like portions of malleable clay and he was the artist molding them to his heart’s content; he clearly was fascinated by their ability to retain their flawless shape.

At one point, he pinched her sensitive peaks hard and pulled them straight up, stretching her boobs slightly so they resembled cones even more. Rayla twisted and jutted her upper body out to him to lessen the stretch and smart a bit; yet at the same time she had to bite her knuckles to stifle the loud lustful moan escaping her throat as the delicious pain/pleasure got too intense. He let go and her tits immediately resumed their soft, spherical forms.

Her eyes closed in pleasure, she couldn’t see how he bent down, but she certainly felt how he first placed a feathery kiss on her stiff nipples, barely touching the tips which made her ache for more, naturally.

Her wish was granted when his slimy and slightly rough tongue dragged a sloppy trail from her ribs across her underboob up to her peak and gave the swollen bud a teasing flick, her chest jerking up reflexively.

He gently bit the nipple, twirling around and flicking it with his tongue, before giving the other the same kind of attention.

At last, his lips joined his hands which hadn’t stopped working her breasts the entire time, kissing and mouthing her luscious flesh, applying tender, playful bites before lathering the hurt skin with warm saliva.

It was torture, pure and simple, and within seconds she was twitching and moaning helplessly under his ministrations.

Finally, after hours, or maybe only minutes, he let her catch her breath, gently slowing his caresses.

But then his mouth started to travel south and she let out an anxious whine, though she did nothing to stop him, too intrigued as to what he had planned for her.

Callum enjoyed himself very much as she trashed under him, her tits so sensitive to his touch, so diverse in texture, from her rubbery nipples, over the puckered and puffy areolae to the soft yet stout flesh of her mounds and tasting so good of sweat and her sweet fragrance. Now, though, he wanted to explore more of his cute elf girl’s body.

He painted a path of wet kisses through the valley of her breasts and moved further down. He took a little detour teasing her ticklish ribs only for him to be pushed rather demandingly back on track by Rayla after a short while. He grinned to himself at that. _Someone certainly is eager…_

He trailed down her flat, muscular stomach, giddily dipping his tongue into her bellybutton, delighted by her surprised squeak.

Finally Callum reached the well-groomed tuft of white hair covering her mound and announcing her most intimate place. He dragged his nose through the feathery bush, breathing in the heady smell of her sex, before peppering her thighs with gentle kisses, prompting Rayla to open them more to allow him unhindered access to her already weeping snatch.

Despite her unabashed actions and arousal, Rayla was a little anxious at the prospect of him getting to see every inch and meticulous detail of her aroused womanhood; she prayed to the gods it was to his liking.

Callum leaned on his elbows, bringing his face closer to her flower.

Doubtlessly, the artists who had drawn the pictures of the ‘educational’ books he had sought at the libraries of the palace during quiet nights had given their best, but they couldn’t have hoped to come close to the wonder that unfolded itself quite literally in front of him.

He gently parted Rayla’s plump outer lips, her fair skin flushed with arousal, to reveal her tender, dark pink inner flesh. It was moist with her girly dew, and between a smaller second pair of swollen lips lay her slightly twitching opening, a trickle of her arousal running down, dripping onto the sheets.

Rayla twitched and whimpered as Callum touched her burning hot quim tentatively with one finger. Her pussy ached for the contact as he stroked her lips cautiously, his every touch sending sparks of pleasure through her body. He traced her slippery lips, first the outer, than the inner ones before his finger slid upwards and rubbed oh so gently across her throbbing clit, driving her almost mad with desire.

Then it happened. After teasing the sensitive fringes of her opening, inch by tortuous inch, he gradually eased his pointer finger into her tight, wet hole. Rayla squealed, tossing her head from side to side, trying desperately to hold her hips still, not wanting to accidentally hurt herself on his fingers.

"Wow… Rayla… You’re so tight..." he grinned in awe, lightly twisting and bending his finger before extracting it.

_Of course Aam tight_, she thought slightly annoyed, _no one had had the pleasure yet beside my fingers…_

She exhaled shudderingly, torn between relief and desperate want for more.

Suddenly, without warning, he slammed his middle and index finger into her love tunnel, all the way up to the last knuckle! Fireworks exploded in her mind. Before she could even recover, he began to wiggle them around.

Her body was quivering with anticipation now, pent-up desire coursing through her like an electrical current. She was inches away from her peak, the first that night, and she prayed that he had the decency to grant her at least one of those before moving onto the main event.

Rayla squirmed and cried out in pleasure as his probing fingers wracked her hungry twat. He pushed them in and out, bent them upwards and rubbed across that sweet spot deep inside her, his fingers slick with her juices. At the same time, he bowed down and drew her clit into his hot mouth, suckling and teasing it with his lashing tongue. Her juices flowed freely now, and from time to time he took a moment to drag his tongue all the way from her leaking opening to her clit. Her nectar tasted sweet, infused with her very own musk, but with just a hint of something tart, like that spicy honeydew honey the merchants at home offered so proudly.

She started to tremble like a cold puppy and her mind went blank for a moment when the first wave of her climax hit her with the force of a banther.

Her back arched and she screamed her pleasure into the night, high and shrill, alternately clutching at her breasts and the sheets as the boy drew her orgasm out.

Her wanton display surprised Callum and at first he thought she overplayed it to please him. But the tight clenching of her muscles, the massive flood of her juices that he drank down greedily and her ongoing cries and sobs as her peak hit her with wave after wave, he realized with no small amount of pride that it was genuine.

When her cries became increasingly desperate whimpers, he took great care to ease her gently down from her high. He stroked her puffy lips softly, whispering sweet nothings to her, though he wasn’t sure if she could actually make out what he was saying.

She whimpered contently, sucking in greedy gulps of air and regaining slowly her composure.

“That… that was… amazing…” she whispered hoarsely.

“You okay?” Callum gently stroked her cheek, his smile with just a hint of smugness.

Rayla blushed as she saw her juices still glistening on his lips. “A- A will be… A think Aam done for…” she murmured.

“Really?” He kissed her lips softly, his tongue quickly darting between them. She tasted her self as he did so, and a spark of joy, as it sank in what he had done for her, quickened her heartbeat again.

“You want to wait for the main course a bit?” he asked cheekily as his cock prodded her pussy, the engorged head slipping between her fat labia, slowly rubbing along her slit.

Despite her words, Rayla felt her desire rising fast and her pussy twinged expectantly as the tip of his rigid cock pushed against her tight entrance. Shaking nervously, he pressed it forward. Even though his actions had lubricated her gratuitously, it happened slowly, but it did happen. His brute human prick disappeared inside her tender elven love canal.

When she yelped, it was mostly out of discomfort than actual pain, but it soon turned into a moan of pleasure. Nothing, neither her fingers and nor the tales her friends had spun had prepared her for the sensations she was currently experiencing down there. For the throbbing and pushing, the gliding and rubbing… She had thought him fingering and licking her was amazing, but this, this was something entirely else. The sensation was electrifying! It was pure, raw pleasure, she was experiencing the real deal, the very thing her pussy was designed to receive.

When he bottomed out, forcing her to accept every inch of his throbbing manhood, she thought her brain would melt from the sensory overload.

And when he slowly pulled out, her tight, velvet walls clung slightly to his cock despite her wetness, compelling her to burn every fine detail of his unrelenting prick into her memory, its veins, its throbbing hardness, the spongy head, the radiating heat, Callum’s pulsating lust. So this was sex. Oh god, it was, it was…

Callum grabbed her horns and bent her head gently back, nipping at the sensitive skin of her throat while feeding his engorged manhood to her delicious heat once again. An outdrawn whine escaped her lips and for a moment he feared he’d hurt her, but the way she arched her ample bust towards him told him differently. It cost him every ounce of self-restraint to not just hump her alluring canal like possessed. Initially, her inner muscles had hindered his intrusion, her tightness only slowly giving way to his erection but now it seemed like she couldn’t get enough of him, her satin walls giving way much easier, but also clinging to him like Rayla was trying to force him to scrape over every inch of sensitive, slippery skin.

Finally, he couldn’t help it anymore. He laid down on her chest, careful to not crush her under his weighed, and buried his head into her neck, gasping and moaning while his hips started to employ a quicker, more effective rhythm, seemingly moving on their own. His elven lover squirmed under him in delight, causing her diamond hard nipples to rub over his chest, sending sparks of pleasure along his spine into his brain and groin.

Rayla mewled, her pussy clenching excitedly around his cock as he kissed and licked her now exposed throat while his huge prick penetrated her heated, moist core again and again. To her surprise, being so at his mercy, so vulnerable beneath him as she gave herself to him, aroused her greatly, another surge of wetness making it even easier for him to take her.

Rayla couldn't help but cry out in astonishment and lust.

His prick moved faster now, ignoring her muscles that tried to desperately hold it inside, attempting to scratch the itch so deep inside her but only succeeding in stoking her fire even more. She’d wrapped her arms around him, clinging now for dear love onto his back, fearing she might be swept away as lust consumed her. She heard Callum groan and gasp into her neck in between his nuzzling and mouthing, which hopefully meant he enjoyed himself as much as she did. Rayla lost herself in the speedy rhythm, the warmth and friction of their bodies.

"Rayla, I-I have to pull out-", he choked finally.

"Nae!" The assassin wrapped her legs around him, dug her heels into the dimples above his butt, giving him enough leeway from now on to draw almost entirely back but making it impossible for him to leave her completely.

It honored him that he pondered even in this moment of passion possible ramifications, but how could he even think about leaving her at the near apex of her pleasure?

"'Tis okay," she whimpered tensely into his ear. "Ye dornt have tae, it's save, A promise." She still felt his indecisiveness. "It's okay," she repeated insistently. "Release inside of me. Please release inside of me."

Hearing her needy declaration was the last straw for poor Callum.

He took her with quick, deep strokes which Rayla met with equal fervor, her legs trying to press him as deep into her as he could go.

"Amma come," she whimpered softly, her muscles bulging beneath her sweaty skin as she writhed and bucked.

He put all of his weight into one final thrust, pushing his prick as deep as it would go into her, reaching his breaking point. His hips jerked hard against hers as he came inside of her with strained grunts. It felt so good, to be able finally to let go, to fill her with his seed.

These last hard thrusts were her undoing, too, as searing pleasure pushed her over the edge.

Her peak hit her bare form almost by surprise, her juices gushed out and drenched his loins. Pleasure like nothing else flooded her mind, caused not only by the physical sensation but also by the knowledge on the fringes of her blissed out mind, that it was Callum that did this to her, that he sharing this with her. A lustful cry escaped her throat, one that she would have preferred Callum not to hear. It was high, girly and immodest, with a hint of pleading at the end as unbearable sparks of pleasure wracked her.

Through the intense heat and spasms of her body, she felt a new sensation, warm and splashing at her walls, and she realized Callum had followed her wishes. Not that he’d had any choice given the tight, powerful scissor her thighs had trapped his bucking hips in.

The elven girl cooed and crooned, as the manly organ pumped its thick, heavy load deep inside her. She could feel it seeping into every crease and fold, every detail of her twitching passage. Though there was so much of it, it just kept coming, warm and viscous, her pussy seemed not to be satisfied as it massaged him firmly with tender yet forceful walls, trying to milk Callum dry so desperately that her muscles gradually started to hurt.

Wave after wave of euphoria tore through Rayla, she clung to the human boy, softly whimpering into its neck, tears stinging in her eyes both of the irrational sadness of having lost her virginity and the immense joy that it was Callum who’d made her a woman.

All the while Callum’s prick emptied its load into her still eager core, buried to the base as it released spurts of gooey boy juice. It extinguished the burning fire, her most primal instincts convinced that she was being successfully inseminated, and flooding her brain with a cocktail of hormones that wanted her to curl up with him somewhere cozy and secluded, until she was ready to give birth.

She rode her climax for as long as she could, Callum slowly fucking his seed deeper inside her, scraping his spongy head along her sensitive canal and drawing out every last tormenting throb. Finally her embrace relaxed, spent and exhausted as she was, their bodies being slightly glued to each other by their slowly drying sweat.

Rayla found that Callum’s body wasn’t exactly that much bigger than hers, that she could support his weight rather well, and so she allowed him to catch his breath laying upon her, enjoying how he pressed her slightly deeper into the mattress.

Finally, her human lover pulled his member out of her, a flood of milky ejaculate and clear fluid that had been trapped behind its head like a plug following it, the mess trickling out of her now slightly gaping hole.

When he’d reluctantly rolled down from her, they embraced almost instantly again, legs entwined and hands continuing to explore the body of the other. Their heads were so close to each other that the tips of their noses almost touched – because neither of them could refrain for more than a few minutes from stealing soft little kisses from the other's lips.

Unbeknownst to them, Zim had mad himself comfortable under the bed, and though their noises prevented him from being able to fall asleep, he didn’t object it that much, an old aphorism of his mother coming to mind, about how lucky that dragon is who has found someone to share his hoard with...

“That… that was…” Rayla began when they’d cooled down enough to use their lips for something else than on each other.

"Wow," the elven girl sighed.

"Yeah."

"How-How dae ye ken such things? With yer fingers... and tongue and- and-" she asked astonished and with a slight hint of jealousy. Hadn't she been his first, too, perhaps?

To her surprise, instead of looking smug, Callum blushed deeply.

"I may have read certain… books…"

"Books?"

"You know…" He trailed off.

Rayla enjoyed his embarrassment way more then she maybe should have. "Oh, A dae definitely not ken…"

"Some very... descriptive romance novels and... the book series ‘The Art of Seduction’ by Oland Rissalcian..."

"Who is that?"

"He was a very successful gambler and swashbuckler in his youth, now he’s an administrator of the mining guild. He's kind of a ladies' man if you know what I mean."

She giggled. "Cannae say A blame him after what just happened. Or the ladies." She kissed him gently on the cheek. "A want tae visit him one day, tae thank him for passing on his knowledge…"

Their caresses were slowly getting more heated, bodies pressing more tightly against each other until Rayla rubbed her crotch along Callum’s thighs, leaving a wet trail.

"Do- do you want to go for a second round?" he asked with tentative hope.

"Aye!" nodded the elven girl, blushing.

"Oh, thank God!" Callum wrapped his arms around her, pushing her onto her back, ready to mount her again.

She pulled him upon her, mewling into his mouth as he sheathed himself eagerly into her. This time he slipped in far easier, her slick pussy welcoming its new acquaintance with giddy anticipation. He took her more slowly, more consciously, taking the time to caress her body, from her neck over her breasts to as far as he could reach down her thighs, teasing and tickling and generally showing her how much he appreciated her lustfully squirming body.

He was also able to hold onto himself longer, to prolong the lovemaking until they were both too pent up to hold back on any longer, hugging each other as tightly as they could as he pumped his essence into her eagerly convulsing pussy.

They made love to each other again and again, each coupling more careful and drawn out than the last as they became increasingly sore; but they couldn't deny each other their bodies either, too overwhelming and tantalizing were this newly discovered temptation of flesh.

When Callum had filled Rayla’s womb for the fifth time that night (her being only able to reach orgasm through his stimulation of her clit this time) they finally decided to call it a day (or rather night).

As they relaxed from their tenuous activities, their desire coming to a final low, they relished in the feeling of another being linked to them in love.

They laid on their sides like before, their legs entwined and hands gently stroking, but now there was a little more space between them as Zim, after discovering that their romp in the sheets had finally concluded, had crawled into the bed and somehow had managed to wrangle his form between the both of them. There he had chipperly curled himself up on level of their bellies after Rayla had made it very clear that snuggling his head between her bare breasts was definitely overstepping boundaries, no matter how innocent the gesture had been. He now slept peacefully in between their bodies, almost as if he was their... When their gazes met, the two teens blushed furiously, their thoughts clear to read by each other.

After a while, Rayla started playing lazily with one of Callum's nipples, until he swatted her hand equally playfully away and she laid it instead over his heart, enjoying the faint, but firm beat of his heart.

"Ye-" she giggled, "Ye filled me up pretty good."

"Rayla, you drained me!" the boy exclaimed in amazement.

"A did, didn't A?"

"How- How do adults get out of bed every day if it feels that good?"

"A dornt know. They have tae posses greater willpower than A gave them credit for..." she mused.

"This isn't a dream, is it?" he asked warily.

"Does it feel like one?"

"Well, certain parts definitely do."

"Flatterer." She blushed, smiling.

"Will you still be here if I wake up?"

Rayla looked at her lover. "A promise." She kissed him softly on the lips before laying her head down again. "Ye?"

"Well, it isn't like I can get up without waking you, given that I'm totally pinned down by a hot piece of elven ass," he murmured while reaching down to grab a handful of said shapely derrière.

Rayla, instead of getting angry at the rather crude compliment, found herself to be blushing even harder.

"I promise," was the last thing she heard him whisper as they followed Zim into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like this version?  
For people who read both: Which did you like better?  
I tried hard to make the massage bits as elaborate as the lactation, so I would be insanely thankful for comments which tell me if I succeded with that.  
Happy Holidays!


	5. Aftercare (lactose-free)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is Chapter 3 lactose-free. :-)  
Have fun!

When she woke up, their positions had slightly changed.

Callum had turned away from her in his sleep and the sheet covered him up to his eyes.

A quick glance under the blanket confirmed that Zim still slept soundly between them.

A short knock on the front door was the only warning before it opened and Ira entered the bedroom shortly after.

Rayla sat up, clutching the blanket to her nude form. Her heart hammered in her chest. _What was he doing here?_ She prayed to the gods that Zim would stay quiet.

She had to get rid of him as quickly as possible, she just hoped she could give him whatever it was he wanted.

"Good morning." His voice made clear that either it was already not a good morning for him because he had to visit a filthy human-lover, or he wished her anything but for the same reason. Probably both.

His gaze fell onto the sleeping form of Callum and his expression soured.

After what had transpired last night, Rayla couldn't care less. Putting on her most insufferable smile of mock pity, she let the blanket drop to her waist to leave no doubt of what kind their relationship was.

"What? You offended, luv?"

To the elf's defence: his eyes didn't even flicker. His only acknowledgement of her bare chest and what it implicated was a twitching muscle at his cheek and that his expression hardened even more.

"The First Servant will visit you soon." he said curtly, before turning on his heels and all but fled the scene.

Rayla chuckled at that, her heart now so much easier.

A few moments after he had left, Callum awoke, too.

"Good morning, beautiful," he smiled, letting his eyes wander over her naked form. He sighed in relief at the sight. "So it wasn't just the best dream of my life..."

"Guess nae," she nodded blushingly.

"What now?"

"Well, normally ye would get a massage around this time?"

"You really want to?"

"Ye dornt?" Her smile faltered a bit.

"I do, I do! I just thought... now that I'm no longer sick-"

"Callum, please dornt try tae be the chivalrous gentleman and take a hint about me wanting tae touch ye and help ye at the same time!" she declared impatiently. "Sae would ye please let me!"

Blushing, Callum rolled onto his stomach, hoping to the gods he wouldn’t embarrass himself too much.

Following the spur of the moment, she spilled the liquid on her boobs instead on her hands, massaging them quickly but thoroughly to spread it all over them.

Then she laid down on him, pressing them flat against his back.

Callum gasped at the unfamiliar but exciting touch. "Those- Those aren't your hands-"

"Aye, they're nae," Rayla stated flatly, grinning on the inside.

"Is- is this part of the arcanum massage?"

"It is now part of _my_ massage," she murmured sultry while rubbing her big, firm breast back and forth. "Ye like?"

"Yes!" her lover choked, "God, yes! Rayla..." A throaty moan spilled from his lips as her diamond hard nipples softly scratched slight furrows into the thin film of oil, starting to slightly hump the mattress as his arousal grew stronger.

The giddy elf alternated between the massage originally intended and her special one, creating for Callum a torturous cycle of riling him up until he was ready to burst and calming him down so much that he almost wanted to fall asleep.

They had confessed and acted upon their feelings, so she felt safe to draw the massage a bit out, okay, _a lot more_ than was strictly professional. But she was his girlfriend now and she wanted to make up for all the lost time she had spent agonizing about the consequences. Rayla couldn’t fathom how _good_ he felt under her hands somehow much more so now that she was actually allowed to enjoy it. She caressed his lean muscles and his soft skin, took a perverse delight in kneading his cute ass and had to restrain herself harshly from reaching around and making him spurt his boy juice into the sheets. She took also immense joy in how he whimpered and yelped as she gently loosened his arcanum flow, only to make him moan in painful arousal when she slid her slippery boobs over his sensitive skin.

She ended the massage on a gentle compromise, not wanting him to do either, and sat up behind him.

Her front was a mess of oil and sweat, both fresh and dried from last night. Speaking of last night's actions, her nether regions weren't much better off.

She gave the human a firm slap on his deliciously slapable looking tushie.

Callum yelped surprisedly and quickly flipped around. "Ow!"

Rayla just grinned like an overfed cat. "Aam so nae sorry! How about a bath? A think we should freshen ourselves a bit before Vestele shows up.”

"You can go first," Callum mumbled, still trying to fathom what he had just experienced.

Rayla rolled out of the bed before he could convince her to stay and pulled him, much to his surprise, with her.

"Nae need," she smirked sultry, "there's enough space in the tub for both of us!"

"You- you mean _together_?" he spluttered, blushing furiously.

Rayla laughed at the sight. ""Look at ye! Ye're as red as a cherry!" She stepped up to him, her stiff tips almost touch his chest, her mouth close to his ear. "Ye're not suddenly shy about our bareness, are ye? After all ye've done tae me last night?"

"N-no!"

"Then come!" She grabbed one of his wrists and dragged him off to the bathroom.

In the middle of it was a big tub, large enough to grant ample space for four people and certainly big enough for the two of them.

It was already filled with clear water and Rayla activated some runes to heat it up to a comfortable temperature.

Soon, slight mist floated across the surface.

The elven girl stepped into the tub and with a content sigh let herself glide into the water.

Callum followed her a second later, laying his body next to hers, in his freshly burning desire for the young woman not even wanting to be separated from her by the relative small distance to the opposite end.

Rayla smiled softly at this and snuggled closer into his chest, which allowed her to enjoy both his warmth and that of the water.

After they had soaked their bodies enough, Callum raised to his feet, holding a hand out to the girl.

Rayla blushed slightly at the sight of his half-erect manhood so close to her face and, withstanding the urge to roll her eyes, actually allowed him to help her standing up.

Callum reached for a flask of liquid soap to wash himself but she snagged it quickly out of his hand.

"Nu-uh! A'll dae it! Turn around!"

Callum did as he was told. "Raylaaa!" He moaned as she pressed her body against his, cupping his balls gently but firmly.

"Dae ye know," she moaned softly, but with a hint of steel in her voice, "how furious A always had been when two healer hotties took ye away from me tae bath ye and exercise with ye? And when they finally were going, they giggled and whispered and A was sae jealous! A felt like A should've been allowed tae see ye naked, too! A should've been the one taking care of ye! After all, I had been always there for ye and now A shouldn't be allowed tae because of silly things like modesty and impropriety?" She had begun soaping his body and the way her hands took their good time with it showed just how much she had longed for it. Her teeth clamped gently down onto his earshell. "Oh, how A wanted tae put my foot down and stake my claim on ye right then and there…"

Callum's heart beat faster as her words conveyed that she really wanted him as bad as he wanted her.

He moaned softly as she massaged his rapidly growing cock. "But that's all over now." She pressed tender kisses into his neck, interspersed with possessive little bites. "Ye're mine now, and only mine. Aren't ye?"

It took a moment for Callum to find his speech again. "Yeah-"

"Say it!" Rayla ordered, squeezing his balls teasingly.

"I'm yours, Rayla," the poor teen all but whimpered.

"Aaaand?" She dragged a finger from his testicles along the underside of his twitching cock all the way up to his tip.

"And only yours, gods, _Rayla_!" he gasped.

"That's right," she murmured, satisfied, lying her cheek against his neck, while she started massaging his body with foamy soap again, leaving his cock throbbing angrily in the air. "And do ye know why?"

His only answer was a soft moan at her loving ministrations, but it was good enough for her.

"Because Aam yours as well. Ye took my maidenhood, Callum,” she whispered sultry, “A let a human of all people claim me instead of an elf, as it would be proper. But ye know A dornt dae proper, right? A declared my love for ye with my tits out, A let ye pump your seed into me again and again, and now Aam washing ye, because Aam yers and Aam surely ruined in the eyes of my people and A can never go back…” Despite her words, her voice didn’t show any signs of remorse, instead she sounded… giddy, as if the words themselves aroused her greatly.

“And ye know what? A think A dornt want to. It is true, ye’ve ruined me, but not in the way they might think. Ye’ve ruined me because ye’re Callum and A can’t imagine anyone living up tae the standard ye have set for me. I dornt give a damn-” she turned him around while turning herself, pressing her back into his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck, jutting her breasts enticingly out “-my heart was already yers and my body is now too. Sae please-” her voice was now a throaty purr “-use me.”

Her words definitely had the desired effect.

"Rayla-" he groaned, voice dripping with desire, as he nuzzled her from behind, biting the soft skin between shoulder and neck, while his hands mauled her tits relentlessly.

He reached for the flacon with soap and dripped a generous amount over her ample bosom, making Rayla blush and squirm as she imagined her breasts being sprayed with an entirely different sticky liquid.

Then he went back to massaging her chest.

Her nipples stabbed into his palms, and he gave them a playful tweak. Callum moved his hands beneath her orbs, felt their weight, and bounced them up and down into his palms. His hands bit and gnawed at her meaty rack with slavish hunger.

He pinched and rolled her nipples viciously, making Rayla mewl, almost scream from the swift, sharp pangs of pleasure.

The wanton elf squirmed in his embrace, rubbing herself against him, her head lolling back onto his shoulders.

While one hand continued to entertain her boobs, the other ventured steadily deeper.

Rayla whimpered as he reached her mound, generously soaping her bush of white hairs. Her crotch bucked against his palm, desperately trying to get his fingers to touch her just… a little… further…

She whined pitifully as he continued to tease her, to far gone to express her wish in actual words.

Then, finally, he dipped two of his fingers between her lush lips, feeling a wetness that had nothing to do with the warm water.

He rubbed back and forth, her swollen folds the main target of his affection, teasing her twitching opening only with feathery touches of his fingertips, but in her hightened state of arousal even that was enough to make her knees buckle. Callum kept her body upright with his arm just under her breasts, making her so deliciously aware of their weight.

"Oh, Rayla," he growled softly into her ear, "do you have any idea what you do to me?"

_How could he say that, when he ignored mypulsating needy clit like that, when he was obviously trying to break my mind?_

"With your pert ass rubbing so eagerly against my cock?"

As he mentioned it, said stroking against her buttcheeks forced itself at the front of her mind, the picture of him taking her upright from behind, hard, his grasp at her wrists the only thing preventing her from toppling over, her full tits jostling under his forceful thrusts, forced all other thoughts from her mind.

She knew Callum was far to loving to manhandle her like this, but that only enhanced arousal, adding a certain taboo to it. Maybe she could coax him into it, when their relationship was a bit further down the road...

Then his fingers slipped into her heated core and his thumb tapped her throbbing pearl and all coherent thoughts vanished into a blazing flash of pleasure.

"That's it, Rayla, come for me..." he murmured sweetly, and by the gods, she wasn’t exactly good with authorities, but right now, there was nothing she wanted more than to follow his orders.

Her abs clenched painfully, her thighs trembling under the strain her contracting muscles were subjected to as her pussy convulsed around his pumping, twisting fingers, spraying a torrent of her juices over his palm.

As they rinsed each other, Rayla couldn't control herself and pulled him into giddy kisses again and again, wanting to show him her thanks for being so attentive to her needs.

A better chance presented itself to her when she noticed during their towelling that his cock was still rock hard, throbbing and twitching needily.

She kissed her way steadily down his body, Callum trembling slightly and enjoying her ministrations very much, but his conscience compelled him to interrupt her even when she already on her knees. Barely holding onto himself, he laid a hand on her cheek.

"Rayla," he gasped, voice strained from suppressed lust, "you don't have to... if you don't want-"

"But ye did it tae me…" she purred softly, "It's only fair if A pay ye back the same way…"

She stuck her pink, moist tongue out and licked pleasurably along the underside of his cock, from his fuzzy balls all the way to the tip, giving his head a teasing flick when she reached it.

"Still want me tae stop?" she asked, smiling playfully innocently up to him.

"If... if you don't want-" Callum gasped.

_Unbelievable…_ Was there anything she could do for him to loose his self-control?

Rayla grasped his prick firmly, holding her boyfriend's gaze with fire in her eyes.

"But A want it!" she declared. "The only thing is, are ye continuing to be sae infuriatingly sweet about it, or dae ye finally admit that ye want my elven lips wrapped around yer cock?"

"Rayla-"

"Dae ye?"

"Yes!" the poor boy choked. "God, yes, Rayla, please..."

"That's it," she purred, muffled because her tongue was already busy slobbering his twitching balls, "Isn't it freeing tae just admit what ye want from yer girlfriend? Ye might be surprised what will be in store for ye if ye dae..."

She worked his cock eagerly with both hands, bathing it generously in warm drool with her tongue until she felt she was ready for the main course, so to speak.

As it turned out, there was a limit to Callum’s self-control.

He grabbed her head forcefully and pushed her further against his crotch. She choked a little at the sudden intrusion of her throat, covering his shaft in foamy spit, before she managed to fight down the gag reflex and relax her esophagus.

Callum held her there for a few moments, her nose pressed deeply into his pubic hair, allowing her to relish in the heady, clean yet musky smell of him.

When he weakened his hold on her, Rayla drew back, not far, but enough to take a greedy lungful of air before Callum jerked his hips, plunging his prick again in the hot contracting confines of her throat, a small part of his brain nervously listening for her eventual angry protest, but it never came. He fell into a quick rhythm, practically fucking her mouth and throat like he had her pussy last night.

The surge of wetness between her thighs at Callum's sudden display of dominance, conquering her like it befitted human nature, didn't take Rayla exactly by surprise.

After all, the events last night had shown her how deeply he cared for her, putting her mind at ease about giving herself completely to him. It allowed her to enjoy being used by her lover in this way quite a bit – and _that_ surprised her mildly.

It wasn’t only the fact that he was using her for his pleasure in such a rather rough and carnal manner, but also that she was still in charge – no matter how much the opposite seemed the case – as proven by how she felt his knees buckle and his resolve falter for a moment when she lashed with her tongue at his throbbing cock.

"Oh god, Rayla..."

Hearing his pained groan before he picked up his rhythm again sent a white hot flash through her pussy and Rayla's hand flew down to touch herself lest she would be going crazy with need.

The coupled sensation of having his tasty cock sliding in and out her throat and her fingers thrusting into her tight snatch had her soon purring with pleasure.

Reyla's hum vibrated along his dick which caused Callum nearly to loose it. Unable to keep moving, his hands clutched now her shoulders, desperate to keep him upright.

The elven girl grinned as she moved, now at her own volition, her head almost sadistically sensuously forward, slowly swallowing Callum's length once more completely. In his shocked gasp and the following throaty groan she could practically hear his eyes rolling back into his head. _Not so in control now, are y__e__? But then, y__e__ never really were…_

Finally her lips kissed his groin and she tentatively tickled his testicles with the tip of her tongue. She liked the feeling of his coarse pubic on her tongue and stuck it out as far as she she was able to so that her slimy sinuous muscle could lather his fuzzy balls with warm saliva.

As she did that, her head began to swim, the twitching prick lodged in her throat continuing to deprive her of oxygen.

She continued nonetheless until her body reached its limit before she pulled back enough to catch a much needed breath.

Callum was now positively trembling and he drew his breath in ragged gulps, Rayla's actions almost but not quite pushing him over the edge.

Allowing herself another satisfied grin, the hot assassin moved in for the kill, so to speak.

She bobbed her head rapidly back and forth while the hand not busy with diddling herself stroked with a gentle flick of her wrist the part of Callum's cock that was not swallowed by her wet mouth.

A flick of her tongue across the tip as she drew back primed him and when she slipped her tongue under his cock as she enveloped it once again, pressing the now unbearable sensitive head against the roof of her mouth, it rubbed first across its ridges and then over the silky-soft texture of her palate.

One of Callum's hand let go of her shoulder, tangling itself weakly in her hair as the tension which had thanks to the elf's skilled ministrations gradually built up left his body explosively through short jerks of his hips.

Hearing the groans and grunts of his peak, Rayla answered in a similar fashion as her hand pushed her over the edge, too, her own whimpers of passion only intensifying Callum's release.

Gotten used to the more or less subdued taste of his cock and the sweet-musky scent of his pubic hair, the taste of his actual essence hit her unsuspecting mind like a torrent. It was overwhelming, to say the least. It wasn't bad, oh no, it was just so rich in flavor. Sweet and salty, coupled with a stronger variation of Callum's very own taste and a certain 'freshness' that only enhanced its appeal to her. Underneath it all Rayla tasted a tiny, subtle hint of bitterness that she honestly could've gone without but at the same time didn't mind enough to let her be appalled by it. It was simply there, almost as if to remind her that it was a primitive human, under all that sweet talk still violent in nature, that she pleasured in such a lewd way.

But he wasn't violent, not her Callum, he was kind and gentle and deserved to be loved in every way.

So her mouth kept suckling on his cock, her tongue licking along his shaft, twirling around and flicking across the head while her hand pumped his shaft lovingly yet firmly.

Callum's hips continued to jerk under her ministrations and his cock spurted load after load, each followed by an increasingly whiny moan, into her thirsty mouth.

As seconds became minutes, Rayla had to reflexively gulp now and then, but managed to do it dryly as to not swallow his seed prematurely.

When he finally tried to weakly push her mouth away from his now softening and painfully tender cock, she released him with a sordidly wet smack, but only after she had made sure he had given her his all.

Rayla sat back on her heels, keeping her eyes trained intently on him, ready to jump up and catching her lover should his weak legs finally fail him.

But Callum kept himself fairly steady and when he regained enough of his senses to look down to her, she beamed at him happily.

Feeling a bit daring, Rayla opened her mouth and presented to him how absolutely flooded with his seed it was. She played a bit with his essence, lapping her tongue through the pearly white, intoxicating cream, before making a show of gulping it all down, though she didn't have to exaggerate her enjoyment by much.

As Rayla crawled into the bed on all fours, this time the sight of her big, wiggling ass was too enticing for Callum to resist. He swung his arm fast and brought a hand down on one of her pert buttcheeks with an audible clap.

Rayla froze, gasping in shock and slight arousal. "Did... did ye just spank me?!"

"Did you like it?" Callum asked in return, grinning.

"N-nae!" the blushing elf protested with a bold lie.

"Really?" Mischief in his voice, he gently inserted his right index finger into her moist pussy. Then he slapped her again, clearly feeling her pussy clenching needily around his digit. "Because it feels like you do..."

"C-Callum..."

Rayla sighed in relief as he placed himself behind her instead of following that particularly sordid idea. Not because she didn't like it, but because he knew already too much about how to rile her up. She rather didn't know what the cocky human would do to her with that particular knowledge.

The elf moaned in approval as he stroked his cock between her slippery lips and ultimately buried himself slowly to the hilt inside her welcoming quim.

After another loud slap, her right buttcheek started stinging and her pussy clenched uncontrollably around his hard prick. When he massaged the hurt muscle, her skin so sensitive after the pampering bath, her thighs almost gave out.

"You do like it!" he exclaimed with mock surprise and real perverse delight.

Another slap, another almost painful contraction of her walls.

"But why?" he pondered playfully. "Maybe you did something that you feel you should be punished for..."

He hit her cheeks again, stroking them tenderly afterwards.

"Have you been a bad elf, Rayla?"

"N-Nae!" she cried arousedly, trembling under his slaps and caresses.

"Let's see... You've been brave, trustworthy and loyal to your friends... Not to mention, you're trying to prevent a war, so what- Ah yes! You let yourself get fucked by a lowly 'human'!" He growled the last word sensually and rammed his cock forcefully in her well-slickened pussy, causing her to yelp in pleasure.

"Is that it Rayla?" Callum teased her as he took her with deliberately languid strokes, only slamming the last inch or so more quickly into her. "Do you deserve to be punished for being a dirty xenophile?"

Rayla was too far gone to form actual words but a hard slap on her firm ass ripped her out of her stupor.

"N-Nae… Aam- Aam not..."

Her lover grasped her shoulders and forced her upwards, pressing her back against his chest.

"Yes, you are. You love getting fucked by me, right?" He pressed one hand on her crotch and drew torturously slow circles around her swollen clit, while continued to gently hump her from behind.

Rayla writhed and sobbed. "Yes..."

"Well, let the punishment fit the crime..."

The moaning elf clung desperately to his arms wrapped around her shoulders and her waist as Callum’s hips began to pound harshly against her butt. Due to the unfamiliar position, his first few thrusts were clumsy and unsteady, but the boy soon figured out how forceful he could plunge his cock into her eagerly fluttering pussy without throwing himself off balance.

Rayla couldn't believe it. Earlier that morning she'd thought that Callum didn't have it in him to take her like that, and now this!

_I've created a monster!_ she thought through her haze. _I've given him a taste of power over me, and now, in typical human fashion, he wants it all._

He fucked her hard and deep, hitting that sweet, sweet spot located below her belly and that alone was enough to loose her mind, coming all over his pistoning cock, but the worst of all was that Callum continued to heatedly groan all kinds of sordid things into her ear: how naughty she was for letting a human pleasure her like this, how she should be ashamed of having swallowed the cock of a human and liked it.

He didn't stop pounding into her fluttering pussy, one of his hands joining his cock, stimulating the flesh at her entrance.

Callum pushed her from peak to peak until she wasn't sure anymore if she came from his prick, his fingers or his words.

When she, under cries of passion, her face burning from embarrassment of his words, declared her love for him, that she would never stop loving him in heart and body, he quickly changed his attitude.

Instead of trying to humiliate her, he reinforced her resolve, proposing that he should take her right in front of that stuck-up elf she told him about.

At his words, Rayla's face glowed even redder, making a mental note to never, ever tell Callum about the scene that transpired that morning.

The poor elf girl came another time, she had lost count long ago, her pussy drenching his cock in another flood of juices, but this time, her lover joined her in her climax.

He speared her to the hilt, holding her pressed tightly against him as she was allowed to ride her orgasm out, her pussy clenching and convulsing around his spurting member, trying unabashedly to milk her boyfriend for all what he was worth.

Callum laid them gently down, keeping his cock buried deep inside of her, making sure that his body didn't break contact with hers.

He softly whispered sweet words of affection to her, brushing through her hair and caressing her trembling form softly, taking great effort in the aftercare of his lovely elf girl.

"I wasn't too rough with you, was I?" he finally asked her as she languidly snuggled herself deeper into his embrace, concern lacing his voice.

"Ye're awful, ye realise that, aye?" she murmured, stealing kisses from his lips while stroking his cheek lovingly.

"Taking yer girlfriend like that, making her almost pass out in pleasure and then…" Rayla sighed contently. "Ye're tae sweet for yer own good."

"I love you," he stated, as if that was explanation enough. And maybe it was, in his mind.

After a while they let reluctantly go off each other, their growing need for food leading them to the kitchen.

As Rayla helped him prepare a rich breakfast she felt his semen trickling down her thigh, but she really didn't care.

She would take care of that once she had eaten and besides that – if she was lucky, it wouldn't be by far the only moment his essence would run down her legs.

They managed only by pure luck to be freshened up again just before Vestele took her entrance, knocking politely first.

The First Servant lead them to the low table in the middle of the suite in the main room.

When they all were seated, she examined Callum quickly, but thoroughly, the cuilsarn finally pulsing bright and strong. Then she unrolled a detailed map of the surrounding lands.

"So, the king sadly didn't give me an audience," the healer declared. "The preparation for the moving and amassing of troops through his land takes currently all his time and effort. But you don't become First Servant without making a few connections. I made sure that guards I'm well acquainted to will take you away-"

"Uh, Healer Vestele, about this morning-" Rayla hesitantly interrupted.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. Ira offered to transfer the message to you and it was an offer I was in no position to reject without looking rude, not to mention suspicious. I hope he didn't give you any trouble?"

She eyed the couple inconspicuously. Whatever had happened between the two since the boy had awakened, it had affected Rayla pretty strongly. Vestele didn't exactly know what their relationship had been before (though her friend Chisianna had told her the teenage elf was quite adamant about them being not intimate – yet). Vestele smiled slightly at that thought. Keeping that in mind, together with how Rayla kept touching the boy, grasping his hand, drawing slight circles on the back of it, and – though they certainly made an effort to air the apartment – the faint smell of sex still wavering through the room, it was rather clear to her what had transpired. _Good for them. The world can use more love between el__ve__s and humans._

Though she wasn't exactly sure if it would be easy for them to live out such an _intense_ love as even friendships between their people would take time to form and perhaps even more time to be accepted. Given that the two actually succeed and they won't all die in the next months, of course…

"N-Nae, nae trouble," Rayla hastily answered.

"Good. I don't know what kind of hidden agenda he may have had, but I don't think he will be giving us any more trouble. He is an edgelord – one of the commanders in charge of the defence posts at the far reaches of our territory – but here his power is quite limited and his visit is nearing it's end. Not that it would be wise to offend him, anyway, though."

Rayla squirmed uncomfortably in her spot at that.

"So here's what I've come up with: the guards will take you to this border." She pointed to a marker on the map quite a distance from the village. "They will patrol the area for a day or two to make sure you're really gone. Or rather, they will claim they had. Instead, you will take the path through the marshes." She drew a wide arch around the area.

"Granted, it is a rather large detour, but it will be the safest way to get through our territory without being intercepted by patrols." Vestele rolled the map up again and handed it to Rayla. "You will need this. And give thought to what you need for your travels. I'll see to my best abilities that it will be provided."

She took her leave, and after an anxious discussion about what they'd just heard, Rayla and Callum decided they should get as much out of these last hours of quiet as the could.

They laid languidly on the balcony that went surrounded three quarters of the massive tree their temporary home was built (or rather grown) into, while Zim, hidden from view by the railing, froliced about, rolling around and chasing butterflies.

The two lovers talked at length about Vestele's plan, the preparations they had to make and what provisions they should ask her for, weighing up their needs and limited carrying capacity, both in weight and space, all while the teens gently caressed each others naked forms.

"Callum," whined Rayla softly after some time, "Aam horny again."

"Your always horny," groaned her boyfriend absently, engrossed in writing every letter of the human alphabet across her left nipple.

"Are ye complaining?"

"God no!"

Grinning, she slapped him lightly on his stomach and sprung to her feet. "Then come!"

They caught Zim and made sure that he was okay with being hidden in a lockable closet – the situation with Ira had been a little too close for Rayla in hindsight.

Rayla slung her arms around his back and pulled him down on top of her chest as soon as he had kneeled between her legs, before he even had the chance to slip into her feminine sheath.

She kissed him greedily, and though she all but yelled at him to take her, he was still surprised by how eagerly she already anticipated him.

As his head prodded her entrance, her flushed pussy greeted him with a moist kiss, the slippery walls now parting very accommodatingly despite her youthful tightness. He slid into her gently but eagerly, trembling slightly with barely held back desire.

Rayla arched pleasurably back, a low, needy moan escaping her lips as his prick dove into her searing heat, the spongy head scraping so deliciously across the velvety, slimy muscles and she practically sang his name in whines and whimpers when he finally began to move.

The loved each other slowly, consciously, prolonging it as much as they could, knowing it would probably be the last for a long time.

Before long, their bodies glistened slightly with sweat and their muscles burned deliciously from the sweet exertion, adding further fuel to their arousal.

Callum wanted this moment to be memorable for the weeks to come, showered her body with caresses like he wanted to burn the reality of her body, their love making, into his brain in as many ways as possible.

The elf girl’s lover licked droplets of sweat off her body wherever he could reach, clearly enjoying the salty-sweet taste, leaving fiery trails in the wake of his tongue on her already heated skin.

He mouthed at her vulnerable throat, softly digging his teeth into it; Rayla’s eyes rolled back, she started tremble and bent her neck further back, giving herself to him even more as an unbecoming moan slipped from her lips.

She arched her back skillfully for few seconds, and he dove down to the presented fleshy mounds, covering them with loving nips and bites that glowed pink on her fair, tender skin.

And while his lips and tongue were busy, so were his hands.

They gripped her thighs and buttcheeks, pinched them gently which made Rayla yelp and buck so adoringly that he couldn’t resist doing every time he led them back to her pert behind. His hands wandered upwards, passing her curvy hips, sliding over her ribs, careful not to tickle her too much, instead relishing in the strength her body radiated.

Callum even managed to slip his hands between their chests, kneading her boobs slightly within the limited space, to Rayla’s immense delight going so far as to tweak and tease her nipples.

“Ye know,” murmured Rayla throatily, “If Aam a dirty xenophile, then sae are ye…” She raked her nails teasingly down his back, without actually breaking the skin, causing Callum groan and thrust a little harder into her.

“Even worse, ye’re a prince. What would yer court say if they found out about our sordid relationship?”

The teenage boy blushed embarrassedly at her words and started to thrust more forcefully into her to keep her from embarrassing further.

But Rayla would have none of that.

“Nuh-uh!” She strengthened the hold her powerful legs had on his hips, pressing him as deep as she could into her silky, moist heat.

Her unrelenting satin walls gripped his cock happily as Callum’s movement was reduced to short, shallow jabs.

Admitting defeat, he buried his face at Rayla’s neck, hoping to keep at least some of his dignity, and let his girlfriend continue.

Unable for her lover to see, the elf girl grinned maliciously. Her nails continued to caress his scalp and back, occasionally tracing his ear. It all sent delicious tingles down his spine and he couldn’t suppress embarrassingly high moan.

“When this is all said and down, dae ye think ye can live without my tight elven pussy?” She loosened the embrace of her legs deceptively, only to slam him deep inside her again when he tried to pull back, her pussy clenching eagerly around him at the sudden intrusion. Callum gasped and trembled, barely able to hold back.

“Yeah, don’t think sae. That means ye have tae keep me. But how, since our togetherness would be sae _scandalous_?” She nibbled at his ear, making him mewl rather unmanly.

She definitely had to remember this! He was always so skilled in eliciting all those little squeaks and whines and high pitched cries from her, while his contribution to the soundtrack of their passion seldom went beyond strangled gasps and heated grunts. Oh, how she loved to hear him moan and whine right now! Being at his complete mercy would never fail to arouse her greatly, but she had to take control more often if that meant she got to her all those little cute sounds she hadn’t known Callum was capable to voice…

“Ye will have tae keep me yer dirty little secret; ye won’t be able tae just stroll around and declare me yer girlfriend. A’ll have tae visit ye in secret, in the dark of the night.” Her sultry voice was only just above a murmur, her hands traveling up and down his body while he gently rocked into her.

“There would be however a way for us tae be together alternatively. While the public won’t take lightly tae the prospect that a prince takes a lowly elf for his companion, A think they would be more open if ye simply declare me a depraved fetish of yers.” Callum’s breath quickened and she knew she was almost there.

“There is a word for that, right? A could be yer… concubine?” Rayla felt his cock swelling the little extra bit. She rolled her hips against him, delighted by his gasp of her name.

“Ye would like that, hm? Ye dirty human boy,” she cooed, slightly relaxing the hold of her thighs in anticipation. “Ye would just love tae make the sweet elf girl who is absolutely infatuated with ye yer concubine… knowing that she would love every minute of it…”

Callum growled at that, which sent shivers of delight down her spine. _Finally…_ He wrapped his arms in a tight embrace around her middle and began to thrust into her with quick, frantic strokes.

Rayla mewled, and brought him back into a deep kiss, swallowing his moans while answering them with her own.

Her hard nipples sent little sparks directly into his groin as he slid slightly over her ample mounds with every thrust of his body. Her convulsing inner walls already started to loose their rhythm, and Callum didn’t try to hold back anymore.

Rayla writhed and squirmed under him, clawing at his back, while arching her willing body up to him, her legs helping him to rock faster and deeper into her heat.

"Yes, take yer concubine," she whined, panting. “Make her yers, show her tae whom she belongs!”

Callum could only moan her name, burying his head into her neck again as he redoubled his efforts to bring them both to completion.

Feeling the beautiful elf clenching down so hard on his prick was the final push he needed to send him reeling over the edge, too. His balls lurched as his peak it him and thick streams of his potent seed gushed into Rayla’s waiting core, setting her ongoing climax only further ablaze.

Feeling the thick cream splatter against her searing canal, her body lunged, but instead of arching up to meet Callum, the muscles in her stomach clenched. Rayla buried her face at his neck like he did, tightening the hold her arms had around his back, while her strong thighs forced his spurting cock as deep as possible into her thirsty quim, so that her eager, relentless walls could milk him unhurriedly.Their embrace was as tight as it could get, as if they tried to melt into each other, while their hips continued to rock together.

Finally, Rayla fell back into the sheets, pulling him with her, gently stroking his hair and kissing his ear while the jerks of his hips and the contractions of her walls slowly ebbed down, the warmth of his essence spreading through her body.

“Nae,” she mumbled weakly as he tried to get up. “Stay. Please.”

Callum shifted a bit to distribute his weight a bit more comfortable for her, but in general followed her command.

“You know I would never take you as a concubine, right?” he told her dreamily. “I fully intend to make you my honorable wife, no matter what the _court_ will say.”

Realising what he’d just said he sputtered, “That is, when we’re older- And- and if you’ll still want me then-”

She nuzzled affectionately his neck. “A love ye…”

“I love you too, Rayla…”

“…Even though ye’re such a sweet, frustrating dummy.”

The muscles in her legs relaxed, but she didn’t give up their hold on him completely. Instead, they slid down his thighs – which sent to her delight wonderful little shivers through his body – until her heels hooked themselves around his ankle. In such a way locking his exhausted form to hers, she revelled in the feeling of his cock still snugly inside her. As Rayla slowly drifted into sleep, she took one more vow: He was hers now and she wouldn’t allow him to be taken from her. She smiled amusedly. Contrary to the tales of old, he was the handsome prince all to often in distress and she was his knight in shining armour. Or rather, assassin in muddy cloaks. She would protect him, and there would be hell to pay for anyone who dared to hurt him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As last chapter, I took effort to remake it as well as I did with the lactation chapter, So it would be kind if you tell me via comment if I got it right.  
If not, please tell me, too.  
Happy Holidays!


End file.
